Pequenos Momentos Winchester e Cia
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Uma fic onde os pequenos momentos Dean e Sam, seus amigos e inimigos,onde humor, drama, fantasia, romance e tudo mais será abordado... Uma pequena coletânea de One shots que enfim tive coragem de colocar aqui.Aviso: Em alguns capítulos,conteúdo adulto.
1. Entre um sanduíche e outro

Cada capítulo é uma história única!

Cada capítulo desta fic abordará momentos desgarrados, tristes, alegres, românticos, engraçados e quase sempre finalizados da vida de Dean e Sam, seus amigos e inimigos. A razão do +18, é que algumas das histórias podem conter "cenas fortes".

Pequenos momentos Winchester e Cia já existe há algum tempo e muito dos seus textos serão postados fora de suas paredes, como já fiz com algumas histórias. Espero que apreciem esse espaço ADULTO, mesmo que muitas das Fics não sejam impróprias para menores, enquanto outras...

**FIC: "**Entre um sanduíche e outro"

**Beta: **Não tenho, os erros são meus.

**Sinopse: **Dean, Sam, Castiel e Bobby em um pequeno momento de lazer.

**Obs: **Ainda não finalizada.

**Entre um sanduíche e outro**

_Sanduíche de frango com uma coca... Garçonete eu pedi sem maionese... Desculpe, desculpe... Você viu como ela estava vestida? Definitivamente, verde e amarelo não combinam... Pai cresce! Eu já tenho treze anos..._

As conversas paralelas, como música ambiente, não eram notadas pelos quatro ocupantes da mesa próxima a janela, no canto esquerdo da lanchonete, bem próxima a saída.

Apesar da temperatura alta, tanto lá fora como ali dentro, três deles usavam casacos por cima de camisas e camisetas. Dois eram jovens, o outro um senhor de barba, numa cadeira de rodas. O quarto, um moreno de olhos azuis curiosos, vestia um sobretudo sobre um terno levemente amarrotado.

A garçonete demorava mais que o normal com os pedidos e o loiro fazendo um biquinho enraivecido, olhava ao redor novamente um pouco mais relaxado do que quando entraram, só que mais impaciente.

Ao entrar ele tinha sondado o lugar, analisado as pessoas, as vias de escape, as gatas por metro quadrado, numa atitude tão normal quanto à vida que levavam... Uma vida normal para os quatro, não para as pessoas comuns.

- Cara, será que foram matar a maldita vaca?

- Dean, não me faça passar vergonha... O lugar está lotado.

- Sammy, eu tô com fome... E me deixar com fome é crime passível de pena capital.

- Calma garotos, não briguem.

- Sim, pai. – responderam ao mesmo tempo para Bobby, com Sam rindo do gesto obsceno que Dean fez com o dedo.

Cinco segundos depois Dean fez menção de abrir a boca para reclamar novamente, quando a garçonete surgiu com os pedido.

Salada para Sam, x-tudo para Dean e dois hambúrgueres para Bobby e Cass.

- Graças a Deus! – O loiro exclamou se agarrando ao x-tudo como se não comesse há dias.

O anjo olhou sem enteder para o prato a sua frente.

- Sabe que não preciso comer – Cass falou estreitando os olhos para o pedaço de pão com o pedaço de bicho morto dentro – Porque pediu isso para mim, Dean?

- Cass, amigão... Se você ficar sentado aí sem comer nada, enquanto nós devoramos essa gororoba gordurosa... Excluindo a lagarta Sam aqui... Vai dar muita bandeira. Então coma um pouco, Ok?

O anjo, lenta e especulativamente tocou no hambúrguer.

- Isso já foi um ser vivo Dean, não posso...

- Só finja Cass – Dean retrucou rindo do olhar assustado do anjo diante de um mísero pedaço de carne, quando o desgraçado conseguia lutar e vencer dois anjos ao mesmo tempo sem nem mesmo pestanejar.

O sorriso ainda persistia quando deu a primeira mordida no seu x-tudo. Estava feliz pelo momento descontraído ali com Bobby, Sam e Castiel. Era bom ver Bobby um pouco melhor. Apesar do sacrifício que tinha sido arrancá-lo do ferro velho. E todas as pragas e palavrões que ouviu no caminho até ali valeram a pena.

É... O dia estava quase perfeito. Pensou enquanto olhava pela janela.

Reformulando... O dia estava perfeito.

Olhando para fora parou com o sanduíche a poucos centímetros da boca. Uma BMW Z4 M prateada acabava de estacionar e uma ruiva, vestido vermelho colado, cabelo Chanel, longas pernas, de parar o trânsito literalmente, saía de seu interior no melhor estilo sei-que-sou-gostosa-mas-não-sou-para-seu-bico.

- _E... Puta que pariu_ – pensou Dean - _Ela estava mesmo entrando naquela lanchonete fuleira?_

Com exceção de Castiel, todos no recinto olharam para a mulher quando esta entrou.

Todos os homens, os caçadores, as garçonetes, os adolescentes, o cães, os gatos, os retratos nas paredes e as mulheres. Estas, em sua grande maioria, com olhares assassinos e invejosos.

_- Pai, o senhor ouviu o que eu disse? – _uma garotinha sardenta perguntava enquanto o pai balançava a cabeça alheio, não conseguindo tirar os olhos da dama de vermelho.

Dean continuou comendo seu x-tudo, um pouco mais comedido para não se sujar. Sam se empertigou todo para se sobressair um pouco, já que Dean estava sentado ao seu lado e na maioria das vezes o loiro é quem chamava atenção.

- Por que o batimento cardíaco de vocês pulou de setenta para cento e vinte nos últimos cinco segundos? – Castiel perguntou olhando para os companheiros.

- Cass, se estivermos vivos amanhã, me lembre de levar você em outra "casa de família" e não sair de lá enquanto não resolvermos esse seu problema. – Dean respondeu dando um de seus olhares mais safados na direção da ruiva que se sentara à mesa, do outro lado da lanchonete, bem de frente para eles.

- Sammy?

- Que é Dean?

- Me belisca.

- Por quê?

- Eu acho que morri e fui para o céu.

- Ham ham! – Sam respondeu sem tirar os lhos da "visão".

- Meninos, não adianta secar a garota. Aquilo é carne de primeira. – Bobby falou antes de dar uma mordida no hambúrguer.

- Tá dizendo que ela não me daria bola? – Dean perguntou devolvendo o x-tudo ao prato.

- Ou a mim? – Sam perguntou

- Sam, você está fora do páreo.

- Como assim Dean?

- Cara aquilo não é garota... Só para o velho Bobby aqui... Aquela é uma mulher, na casa dos trinta com certeza, madura demais para se interessar por garotinhos.

- Você acha? Pelo jeito e o livro que abriu agora, ela deve preferir intelecto a músculos... Ou os dois juntos, como é meu caso.

- Vá sonhando Sammy.

A ruiva olhou para eles, diretamente por alguns segundos e depois desviou o olhar para o livro ruborizando.

- Viu isso? – Sam e Dean perguntaram juntos, dando um ao outro um olhar especulativo e cheio de esperanças.

- Ela olhou para mim – Disseram juntos de novo, trocando olhares competitivos.

- Garoootos! – Bobby falou dando um gole na cerveja.

- Sammy, só tem um cara boa pinta nessa mesa. Então é óbvio que foi para mim que ela olhou. – Dean sorriu brejeiro em direção ao seu novo objeto de desejo.

- Deixa de ser convencido. Eu e Cass somos até mais bonitos que você.

Dean deixou de observar a moça para dar uma encarada apalermada para Sam.

- Cara, de todas as coisas gays que você disse até hoje, sinceramente, essa foi a pior.

- Você entendeu a questão. – Sam retrucou olhando feio o irmão.

- Claro... O Sam aqui acha você um gato Cass.

Sammy deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

Castiel durante todo aquele tempo apenas olhava de um para o outro sem entender metade daquela conversa.

Bobby só pensava que valera a pena sair um pouco com os meninos. Por pelo menos algumas horas, esquecera a cadeira de rodas e todas as suas apreensões e sofrimentos.

A ruiva do outro lado fechou o livro com a chegada do seu pedido embrulhado para viagem. Em câmera lenta, pelo menos para os marmanjos sonhadores, levantou-se e se dirigiu a saída.

Quando passou perto da mesa dos caçadores, seu perfume suave e sensual inebriou os sentidos de todos. Até Cass começou a encarar a jovem sob um novo aspecto.

Dean e Sam que podiam observar a dama de vermelho melhor, por que estavam de frente para a saída, notaram quando esta parou e se virando devagar retornou caminhando em direção a mesa deles decidida, mas com o rosto realmente corado.

- Olá! – Ela falou com voz levemente rouca. Os olhos de um tom azul tão límpido quanto um céu de verão sem nuvens. – Eu observei você desde que entrei e acredito tê-lo reconhecido... Robert Singer? Bem... Nem acredito que... Bem... Não costumo ser tão atirada... Mas quem sabe podemos nos encontrar para um café uma hora dessas? Esse é meu número. Seria um enorme prazer conversar com o senhor.

E a mulher mais espetacular que eles tinham visto em séculos, estendeu um cartão onde estava impresso além de um número de celular, seu nome: _Summer Rivers – Dillon e Rivers, Livros Raros Ltda. _para um Bobby boquiaberto.

Assim que a mulher colocou os pés fora da lanchonete, Sam e Dean se levantaram.

- Pega o sal, as armas e a água benta – Dean falava tirando o dinheiro da carteira e jogando na mesa, enquanto Sam guardava seu notebook.

- Meninos, aonde vão? – Bobby perguntou se recuperando do susto, olhando sonhador para o cartão.

- Atrás da tal Summer. – Sam respondeu.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Cass olhando de um para o outro.

- Cass, você não viu como aquela mulher secou o Bobby e nos ignorou? – Dean respondeu com cara de que a resposta era mais do que óbvia - Tá na cara que ela só pode ser um demônio ou algo do tipo. Por que Cass, isso não foi natural. - Terminaram falando juntos.

- Mas ela não é... - Castiel murmurou sem que lhe dessem ouvidos.

E Dean seguido por Sam saiu da lanchonete, deixando Bobby com um sorriso apalermado para trás, bem como um anjo atônito, que jurou desistir de tentar entender os humanos daquele dia em diante.


	2. Um verão para Bobby Singer

Supernatural não me pertence... Ai que ódio!

Fic: **Um verão para Bobby Singer**

Bate: **Não**

Sinopse: **Complemento da Fic "Entre um sanduíche e outro".**

Personagens: **Bobby, Dean, Sam, e OC**

Um verão para Bobby Singer

Bobby olhou para a sala e suspirou desolado.

Livros em todo o canto, papel de parede sujo e descascando, móveis malcuidados e sem brilho, tons de cinza, marrom, um branco encardido... Não havia cor em sua casa... Pelo menos não uma cor alegre e convidativa... Para todo o lado que olhasse tudo parecia velho, acabado e decadente como ele próprio se sentira por anos.

Certo que tentou melhorar a aparência pelo menos da sala e da cozinha, mas estar preso a maldita cadeira de rodas não ajudou muito... Quanto a uma empregada, nem pensar, não queria ninguém fuçando suas coisas ou tendo ataques histéricos se por acaso encontrasse seu arsenal no armário da cozinha.

Olhou para as suas roupas pela enésima vez. Escolhera a calça jeans e a camisa social do melhor que havia em seu parco guarda roupa. Seus sapatos estavam engraxados e os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados e penteados para trás, lhe davam um ar mais sério e respeitável do que normalmente possuía quando usava um dos seus inseparáveis bonés.

Sobre a mesa de centro arrumada com uma graça e delicadeza nada natural do caçador, estava um conjunto de porcelana antiga muito bonita e delicada, ladeada por alguns livros do seu mais seleto acervo. Edições verdadeiramente raras e de valor inestimável para o seu trabalho, agora mais ativo, de pesquisador e apoio, principalmente para os garotos Winchester.

De repente ouviu o barulho de um carro estacionando e se sentiu muito nervoso, seus olhos percorreram a sala e resolveu se contentar com o que poderia oferecer. Além do mais, aquele era ele, aquela casa refletia muito da sua vida e personalidade e quem quer que fosse deveria gostar do que via... Por que poderia melhorar, mas nessa altura da vida, mudar não seria algo possível ou desejado.

Pensou que ouviria uma batida na porta, entretanto ela foi aberta antes que saísse da sala.

- Olá Bobby, desculpa ir entrando assim, mas não dava para esperar um ano para você deslizar essa velha cadeira de rodas até lá. – Dean falou sem muito tato se jogando no sofá e se recostando cansado.

- Desculpe meu irmão retardado, Bobby.

- Deus, eu preciso de uma cerveja bem gelada. - Dean notou o recinto limpo e organizado. - O que você fez com a casa?

- Olha rapazes no momento estou um pouco ocupado, ok. – Bobby respondeu fugindo da pergunta.

Dean e Sam olharam então para o velho caçador... Olharam realmente para o Bobby... Percebendo que o amigo desleixado dera lugar a um senhor asseado, arrumado, aprumado, parecendo alguns anos mais jovem, e...

- Você está usando perfume? – Perguntaram juntos sentindo o queixo cair.

Bobby estremeceu. Mais alguns segundos e sua vida seria um inferno por pelo menos um ano.

- Olha garotos adorei rever os dois e outra hora podemos colocar a conversa em dia, falar sobre a última caçada e todo esse blá blá blá de Apocalipse. Mas agora, realmente, vocês precisam...

Bobby fechou os olhos desalentados ao ouvir à leve batida na porta. O rosto assumindo um tom avermelhado ao perceber o olhar dos Winchesters percorrendo novamente a sala, sua aparência, o serviço de porcelana arrumado para dois sobre a mesinha de centro, e juntando dois mais dois como só a inteligência de Sam e a esperteza nata de Dean podiam fazer voltar a encará-lo incrédulos.

Tentou deslizar a cadeira em direção a porta, contudo Dean foi mais rápido e em um instante de horror, Bobby escutou a voz grossa e levemente sedutora do rapaz responder a voz macia e rouca de uma mulher.

- Ele está sim, por favor, entre.

Som de passos.

Bobby prendeu a respiração e lá estava ela, tão bonita quanto se lembrava da lanchonete, até mais, se seus velhos olhos não lhe enganavam.

- Olá Robert!

- Olá Summer!

Dean e Sam ficaram curiosos com aquela troca intensa de olhar, pois o "casal" agia como se nenhum dos dois estivesse ali na sala.

- Ham, ham! – Pigarreou Dean tentando chamar a atenção dos dois.

Levou alguns segundos para que Bobby percebesse seu alheamento. Se sentido envergonhado, corando como um adolescente, ele saiu em parte de seu encantamento com o firme propósito de se livrar dos dois intrometidos.

- Summer, esses são Dean e Sam. E eles já estavam de saída.

- Que nada, podemos ficar mais um pouquinho. – Dean respondeu se aproximando da garota.

A ruiva, recheando um vestido leve, verde, que solto escondia suas curvas, sorriu sincera em direção aos rapazes. Seu olhar não era de apreciação, apesar dos dois jovens homens serem opostamente lindos.

- Prazer. – Falou apertando a mão dos dois e aceitando o convite mudo do mais novo para que se sentasse. – Dean e Sam. Robert falou muito sobre vocês.

- Mesmo? – Dean perguntou sentando ao lado do irmão no sofá de frente para o "casal". – Interessante que ele não nos falou muito sobre você.

- Dean! – Sam reclamou ao ver Bobby tossir sem graça.

- Isso não me surpreende. – Summer refutou sem perder a pose ou se deixando melindrar pelo loiro de olhar indagador, durão e debochado. Tão diferente do irmão, que ao seu lado mantinha um ar curioso e sorridente.

- Acho que deve ser estranho para vocês. E bem... – Summer olhou para o caçador na cadeira de rodas com olhos ternos – O Robert e eu conversamos muito por telefone, mas esse é realmente o nosso... Primeiro...

- Encontro? – Sam e Dean completaram juntos, jogando o corpo para frente, com uma sincronia absurda.

Os dois pares de olhos verdes fixos no rosto bonito e levemente rosado do par.

- Rapazes! – Bobby repreendeu recuperando a voz diante daquela descarada intromissão em sua vida amorosa.

Summer sorriu tímida, algo que, normalmente, não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Em um gesto carinhoso e de certa forma possessivo, colocou uma mão sobre a do caçador ao seu lado.

Bobby sentiu o toque terno aquecê-lo e todas as conversas que tiveram pelo telefone ecoaram pela sua cabeça. A voz calma e as observações inteligentes; O modo como seu riso soava com gosto e de forma sincera por mais que a piada não fosse tão engraçada; A maneira rouca como ela dizia seu nome quando a conversa chegava ao fim, sempre esperando um algo mais, aquele convite que até a noite anterior ele não estivera preparado para fazer.

Agora ela estava ali, com a mão sobre a sua, seu cheiro floral impregnando-lhe o olfato, a pele acetinada do pescoço a menos de trinta centímetros de seus lábios, tão jovem e atraente, que por um momento sentiu-se muito velho.

- Robert, não se preocupe, eu entendo a preocupação dos meninos.

Meninos?

Apertando sua mão, a ruiva encarou os rapazes segura, falando aberta e com timidez, mas sem rodeios.

- Trabalho no ramo de livros raros e o Robert é uma figura muito conhecida em nosso meio, como vocês bem sabem... Uma lenda na verdade. Encontrá-lo, acreditem, foi um presente. – Sua mão delicada apertou com mais força a calejada em busca de apoio – Descobri ao longo de nossas conversas que ele é o homem mais interessante, inteligente e maravilhoso que tive a honra de conhecer... Quero dizer que posso entender o quão estranho para vocês é, depois de tanto tempo, vê-lo com alguém... Bem... Não tenho intenção de fazer o pai de vocês sofrer.

Silêncio.

Os três homens se encararam por um instante sem responder. Seus olhos falavam muito mais uns aos outros que milhares e milhares de palavras.

Pai e filhos? Sim. Muito mais do que se laços de sangue os unisse.

- Bem... É bom ver o papai feliz. – Dean falou com a voz um pouco embargada, se recuperando primeiro, o coração aquecido.

- Temos que ir agora... Negócios. – Sam se ergueu puxando o irmão sem noção, que já estendia a mão para um dos bolinhos sobre a mesa. – Nos vemos mais tarde... Pai.

- Isso mesmo papai, comporte-se! Não faça nada que eu não faria.

Levando um tapa na cabeça, Dean foi empurrado sem cerimônia em direção à porta.

- Acho que deveríamos aguardar do lado de fora só por garantia. – Sam disse um pouco preocupado. Afinal ser caçador significava sempre estar em alerta.

Dean parou e sem aviso puxou o mais alto pela camisa apontando para algo no batente e depois para o desenho no alto.

- O Bobby pode estar apaixonado, mas não é nada bobo. – Dean falou sorrindo do olhar de compreensão de Sam.

Atravessando a linha de sal e sem dar muita bola para a armadilha do diabo no teto, os Wichester resolveram seguir o seu caminho, deixando para trás o som reconfortante do riso satisfeito de seu verdadeiro pai.


	3. Um minuto de prazer

**FIC: **Um minuto de Prazer

**Sinopse: **Dean em um pequeno e maravilhoso momento de prazer.

**Obs: **Conteúdo adulto, linguagem imprópria.

**Um minuto de prazer**

- Puta merda... Como isso é bom!!

As palavras saíram entrecortadas, num tom da mais profunda luxúria. O corpo do loiro se retesou por um instante e seu sexo enrijeceu mais um pouco. Seu rosto crispado era a máscara de um homem em busca do prazer que só o ato sexual podia fornecer.

Dean estava com tesão... Droga... Estava com uma puta excitação lhe incomodando há dias e nenhuma oportunidade de acabar com a desgraçada...

Bem, talvez tesão seja uma palavra muito forte... Desejo... Sim, desejo é algo muito mais leve. Não só de dizer, mas também de pensar... Porém o fato nu e cru, como ele próprio estava agora, é que estava com tesão... E, que se dane Dean tinha a boca e a mente suja o suficiente para gritar TESÃO em letras garrafais.

Seu corpo parecia querer pegar fogo, aceso, queimando há um tempo extremamente longo para um cara que só não se tornara ninfomaníaco, por que gastava energia demais matando todo o tipo de coisas sobrenaturais. Mas "a seca" estava insuportável. Por isso resolvera se livrar do Sam, o que sinceramente não tinha sido nada fácil, para dar um jeito naquela situação o mais urgentemente possível.

E era homem suficiente para isso. Bastava dar uma olhada no seu longo currículo com o sexo oposto. Como um garanhão puro sangue, cruzar a linha de chegada em primeiro lugar era mole-mole para ele... Bem, não gostava de pensar nisso, mas até marmanjos sentiam o poder do seu sex appeal... Não que sentisse prazer nisso... Longe dele... Era hetero, da ponta do seu cabelo loiro militar, até a verruga do dedo mindinho do seu pé esquerdo... Sua essência feminina, lésbica até a última encarnação... Mas tinha plena consciência desse seu poder de sedução que, infelizmente, acabava atingindo ambos os sexos.

O fato central, é que estava ali acabando com aquele problema da maneira mais prazerosa possível.

- _Certo, assim está bom, muito bom... Muito bom mesmo_ – Pensava em pé sob o chuveiro. A água descia por suas costas na temperatura correta, deslizava suavemente por seu corpo forte, musculoso e perfeito... Mas o mais gostoso, era a sensação lá embaixo... A maneira como a água era usada como lubrificante natural... A fricção da mão em seu membro lhe levando a loucura.

Recostou o corpo na parede de azulejos e o frio nela fez o mesmo se arrepiar. Tateou com uma das mãos em direção a porta do box em busca do apoio que havia ali. As pernas estavam bambas pela loucura do momento; a cabeça jogada para trás fugindo do jato d'água; a boca levemente aberta em total entrega ao instante de prazer; olhos fechados, pomo de adão subindo e descendo com os ofegos; voz rouca, dando pequenos sussurros em completo abandono de si mesmo.

- _Merda maldita – _pensou_ - Banheiros lhe davam profundo tesão._

Com os olhos fechados podia vê-la claramente: corpo curvilíneo, cabelos escuros e presos num coque que desejou soltar e emaranhar em seus dedos antes de arrancar aquela roupa sex de enfermeira, jogá-la de encontro à parede do banheiro e mostrar do que um Winchester era capaz...

Sinceramente, o destino não tinha lhe presenteado com aquele sobrenome em vão... _Winchester?!!!! _Sinônimo de armas de fogo... Rifles com potência de ação... E o seu rifle estava ali mais que engatilhado e armado, pronto para dar o primeiro de muitos tiros.

- Nossa... Sim... Sim... Assim, assim.

Murmurou se encostando mais na parede em busca de apoio. O corpo ondulando com aquela sensação de prazer contínuo que o percorria a cada nova carícia.

A sensação maravilhosa das idas e vindas das ondas de deleite que o atingiam de cima abaixo, lhe deixavam tonto, sem foco, delirante.

A idéia de perigo tornando tudo mais pecaminoso e saboroso... Afinal estava num quarto de hotel barato e seu irmão poderia chegar a qualquer momento. A porta do banheiro fechada talvez o detivesse, mas com toda a certeza não deteria Castiel. O maldito anjo aparecia quando menos se esperava. E nunca, nunca mesmo, respeitava os limites de seu espaço pessoal.

A idéia absurdamente obscena de Cass entrar ali a qualquer momento passou fugaz pela sua mente, causando uma perda significativa do tesão... _Credo! Não queria platéia..._ Só de imaginar o anjo aparecendo do nada e o observando num momento tão íntimo, tinha calafrios de puro horror.

Apagou a imagem de Cass da cabeça e se fixou na da mulher... Na extremamente sensual enfermeira.

Quando sentiu uma poderosa onda de prazer lhe sacudir e abalar, encostou o corpo todo na parede. Seus músculos delineados e retesados. O peito escultural tão pálido de onde a tatuagem sobressaia, subia e descia a cada nova investida em seu membro. Os quadris seguindo um leve ondular, como se quisesse ou estivesse a penetrar alguém e não apenas sendo manipulado.

Mais fricção, mais carícia por toda a sua extensão... Que, diga-se de passagem, orgulhava-se de ser bem longa.

- Ai... Droga!... Mais... Mais! – Deixou escapar por entre os dentes cerrados, a voz rouca, deliciosamente pecaminosa.

O atrito aumentando, seguindo um ritmo cujo único objetivo era lhe fazer chegar ao ápice, ao deleite erótico supremo, num esforço prolongado e prazeroso.

E por fim o seu gozo veio... Em agonizantes ondas... Seu jato quente... Todo o seu corpo esticado por alguns instantes, usufruindo daquele pequeno momento de prazer proibido.

Devagar abriu os olhos, totalmente perdido.

- Dean, não gasta toda a água quente! – Sam gritou batendo na porta poucos segundos depois assustando o loiro. Este, mais que urgente tomou medidas para não se denunciar.

Quando, vestindo a camiseta por cima da calça jeans saiu do banheiro, passou por um Sam fulo da vida e se jogou na cama molemente feliz, não deu muita atenção para os comentários do mais novo.

- Cara, o que você tava fazendo que demorou tanto?... Concreto?

Fechando os olhos Dean apenas sorriu e pensou:

_- Amor Sammy... Amor comigo mesmo._


	4. Digame o que compras e te direi quem és

**Fic: **Diga-me o que compras e te direi quem és!

**Personagens: **Dean e Sam

**Sinopse: **Os irmãos Winchester vão às compras.

**Obs: **Sem beta... Linguagem imprópria... Maluquice pura...

**Diga-me o que compras e te direi quem és.**

- Sam, pelo amor de Deus, onde você está? - Dean falou irritado para si mesmo, fechando o celular com raiva.

A sua voz demonstrava um leve desespero e seu olhar varria o local em todas as direções com uma nota latente de pânico.

Há praticamente meia hora tinha se separado do Sam e apesar de se esforçar bastante e procurar muito, não via nem leve sombra do irmão.

_- Que porra! Como a gente se perde de um cara de quase dois metros de altura? -_ Perguntou-se, encarando zangado o celular, ligando para Sam novamente e ouvindo do outro lado a irritante mensagem de sem sinal.

Aquilo já estava se tornando tragicômico. Por que simplesmente não tinham parado para fazer compras em qualquer merda de loja de beira de estrada, ou em qualquer posto de gasolina fuleiro?

Mas nãããão... Sammy o fizera parar na maior loja de conveniências do país. Num labirinto fudido do tamanho de um campo de futebol, com tanta coisa que se não se sabia aonde ir primeiro, ou pior, onde ficava a saída.

Dean respirou com força, sacudiu a cabeça e como caçador experiente que era, começou a analisar a situação e levar em consideração a natureza de sua "caça".

_-Onde Sam poderia ter ido num lugar como aquele?_ – Pensou olhando para a placa logo acima de sua cabeça.

_- Certo_ – Continuou a pensar lendo o que estava escrito ali_– O maldito não estava lhe procurando, por que se estivesse, já deveria ter lhe encontrado. Afinal, onde um Winchester macho de verdade estaria numa loja onde se encontrava de tudo? _

Resposta óbvia: "Armas e Munições" dizia a placa sobre sua cabeça.

Mas o Sam, ele acabaria parando num lugar totalmente diferente e inusitado.

Dean pensou na sessão infantil, ou a de roupas femininas, mas é claro que mais por piada que por realmente achar que o irmão estaria lá.

Porque não tinham simplesmente feito uma lista como toda a pessoa normal? Teriam economizado tempo e provavelmente já teriam ido embora.

- Odeio fazer compras! – Murmurou entre dentes começando a caminhar em direção a sessão de roupas masculinas.

Sam mencionara algo sobre precisar de peças novas. E Dean já tinha percebido da última vez que lavara as roupas, que as cuecas dos dois estavam meio velhinhas, sem falar nas camisetas.

Distraído tirou duas boxers do cabide mais próximo olhando o tamanho pensando em levar algumas.

- GG para mim – Falou pegando essas duas e procurando mais no fundo – Acho que XGG para o Sam... Deus que coisa mais boiola. – Falou largando as malditas no cabide e se afastando corado. Amava seu irmão, dera sua vida pela dele, mas aquilo já era demais.

Parado em meio às araras carregadas de camisas, chamando atenção das pessoas que iam e vinham, não só pela altura, mas por ser o homem mais gato do local, Dean resolveu ligar seu instinto para situações extremas Winchester. Estava na hora de tomar uma atitude.

Decidido começou a se dirigir a saída pensando esperar o maldito do irmão no carro, ao som de AC/DC, mas parou ao escutar o anúncio no auto-falante.

**- Sr. Dean Robinson, seu irmão lhe aguarda na sessão 12.**

Anunciaram duas vezes. E ele escutou fulo da vida e extremamente envergonhado.

Caminhou entre os largos corredores, virando à direita e a esquerda, seguindo a numeração das placas, pensando em como seu irmão era idiota... Anúncio no auto-falante? Robinson - Perdidos no Espaço?

_Babaca! _

Enfim chegou a sessão 12 – Produtos Perecíveis.

E lá estava ele, perto de uma senhora de idade, um carrinho do lado, a imagem perfeita de um comprador nada anônimo com aquela altura toda.

- Cara, onde você se meteu? – Disseram ao mesmo tempo, como sempre.

Dean levantou a mão e apontou o dedo para o mais novo, o sacudindo em um gesto típico seu.

- Vamos parar com essa merda de falarmos juntos, isso me deixa puto.

- Onde você foi parar? – Sam perguntou se aproximando, empurrando o carrinho de compras com alguns itens de higiene pessoal.

- Munições. – Falou mostrando os dois pacotes que carregava antes de jogá-los de qualquer jeito no carrinho. - Precisamos de mais cartuchos, eu te disse.

- Merda Dean, não ia deixar para comprar isso por último?

- Desculpe amor, pensei que munição era nossa prioridade e não shampoo de tutti-frutti e cuecas. – Falou no seu tom mais doce com ironia.

- Eu te disse que precisava, as minhas estão velhas demais. Ou você não percebeu?

A senhora parada atrás do Sam deu uma olhada para os dois jovens altos e bonitões sacudindo a cabeça e se retirando discretamente, enquanto murmurava algo como "_que desperdício"._

- Maninho, eu não reparo nem nas minhas, acha que vou reparar nas de outro cara? – Falou virando o rosto para ele não notar seu sorriso sem graça e seu olhar de "eu não acredito nisso".

- Ah! Deixa para lá. Peguei algumas para você também.

"_Não acredito mesmo"_

- E meu shampoo...

- ... Neutro-para-cabelos-sem-muita-frescura, como você costuma dizer... Já peguei.

- Certo falta o sal. – Dean falou virando-se para a prateleira atrás de si.

A mesma era de cima a baixo, tomada pelos mais diferentes tipos de pacotes, sacos e caixas de sal.

- Quê que é isso cara? Quando dizem que se pode encontrar de tudo aqui não tão de brincadeira não. – Se aproximou da prateleira pegando um pacote – Sal Kosher, sal marinho... Sal de aipo?

Olhou surpreso para o irmão, arqueando a sobrancelha

- Coisa de gourmet. – Sam respondeu pegando um pacote onde se lia "Sal light", colocando no carrinho.

-Epa, para tudo... Sal light? – Dean perguntou incrédulo, abrindo os braços e arregalando os olhos.

- Está em promoção, vamos economizar.

- Nós não vamos comprar isso.

- Dean, deixa de ser idiota! O preço está ótimo e é só sal.

Dean tirou o pacote do carrinho e colocou na prateleira,

- É uma questão de princípios. Não vou comprar, nem carregar minhas armas, nem atirar em um fantasma, nem macular o meu carro com qualquer coisa que seja light ou outra dessas merdas afrescalhadas... Já me basta você.

- Você parece um homem das cavernas. Hoje em dia ninguém liga para isso não. E ser cuidadoso com o que se come e com você mesmo, não significa que você é gay.

Dean olhou para Sam sério.

- Acontece irmãozinho, que o troglodita aqui gosta de ser bruto. E mais... Gosto e quero que as pessoas saibam que sou. Então, nada melhor que mostrar isso da forma mais óbvia possível no nosso ramo – Falou pegando um pacote de cinco quilos e apontou para as palavras escritas toscamente ali. - Principalmente para os outros caçadores. Ou o que você pensa que iriam dizer de nós, se abrissem o porta malas de meu baby e encontrassem ali sal defumado?

Apontou então para um pacote dourado e preto na prateleira, a altura de sua cabeça. Aproveitando que o mais novo ainda estava processando as suas afirmações, colocou o pacote que segurava no carrinho.

– Já não basta a má impressão que passamos para qualquer pessoa que não sabe que somos irmãos... E convenhamos, até para quem sabe?

Dean encarou o irmão com seu olhar mais debochado. Nesse instante, Sam se lembrou de todos os momentos constrangedores que viveram ao longo daqueles cinco anos de estrada, quase toda vez que foram alugar um quarto de hotel.

Sorrindo do olhar de compreensão no rosto do outro, Dean agarrou determinado mais dois pacotes de _sal grosso_, no que foi pronta e rapidamente imitado pelo irmão.


	5. O Impala perdido

Fic: **O impala perdido**

Sinopse: **O momento após as compras do capítulo anterior.**

Personagens: **Dean, Sam, Impala, e OCs**

Obs: **SPN não me pertence... Linguagem imprópria... Conteúdo leve. **

O Impala perdido

- Por que eu estou carregando a maior parte das compras? – Sam perguntou olhando para os quatro sacos pesados que levava enquanto o Dean, andando um pouco mais à sua frente, só levava o pacote das munições.

O loiro de jaqueta verde, com uma calça jeans apertada e lascada nos joelhos que o deixavam ainda mais gostoso e arrancando olhares admirados de duas garotas que passaram e seguiram na direção oposta, não se dava conta de nada, malmente registrando o que o irmão lhe perguntara enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro em busca de algo.

- Dean, você me ouviu? – Sam questionou novamente aumentando o tom de voz enquanto parava colocando os sacos no chão para descansar as mãos.

O mais velho se virou exibindo um olhar assustado. Dava para sentir o desespero do Dean.

Dando meia-volta ele passou por um Sam que não estava entendendo aquele comportamento. Não que o irmão fosse o modelo da sanidade, mas geralmente ele procurava esconder suas emoções e raramente exibia aquele olhar meu-mundo-caiu-o-que-vou-fazer-agora?

Dean observava as vagas ocupadas por veículos que eram em sua maioria de modelos novos do tipo mamãe dona-de-casa e pais de família, tendo aqui e ali alguns carros realmente dignos de se apreciar, antes de retornar quase sobre as mesmas passadas, dar um giro desalentado e encarar o irmão. Começou a abrir e fechar a boca feito um peixe fora d'água, sem conseguir que o som saísse, até que arrancando as palavras do fundo de seu ser, ele quase gritou:

- Cara... Roubaram meu carro! - A voz grossa terminou em um falsete que ele tentou esconder sem graça exibindo seu estoque de palavrões, até os mais empoeirados e cabeludos -... Filho de uma...

Não pode terminar porque lhe faltou palavras, ar, voz... Seu rosto estava pálido e suas mãos tremiam de raiva.

- Respira Dean e fica calmo! – Sam pediu colocando a mão nos ombros do irmão que parecia a ponto de ter uma síncope.

Dean colocou a mão nos joelhos, respirou fundo e se ergueu observando o local onde jurava ter deixado o carro... Ou não?

Ao ver o irmão se aprumar em um pulo, olhar atentamente para uma das vagas vazias, coçar a cabeça e encará-lo sem graça, Sam não pode esconder o sorriso de satisfação.

- Não acredito! Cara, você não sabe onde estacionou o Impala?

- Eu teria mais cuidado com meus dentes se fosse você irmãozinho.

- Por Deus, essa é impagável. Dean Winchester, o cara que não cansa de limpar, lavar e polir o seu "Baby". Que trata o carro como se fosse seu próprio filho, esqueceu onde estacionou o bendito?

Sam riu afastando o cabelo do rosto e retirando o celular do bolso começou a discar um número.

Dean o encarou sem entender.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Ligando para o Bobby, preciso contar essa para ele... Hey?

Dean tirou o celular das mãos do irmão e o agarrou pelo colarinho falando bem próximo ao rosto ainda sorridente do outro.

- Não brinca com isso que a coisa é séria. Eu estou morrendo aqui!

Atrás dos dois uma senhora empurrando um carrinho se assustou ao dar de cara com os bonitões da sessão de produtos perecíveis ali tão juntinhos novamente.

Discretamente, como da primeira vez, resolveu sair dali o mais rápido possível, enquanto balançava a cabeça certa agora de que sua primeira impressão sobre eles não fora engano. "_E aquilo era realmente um desperdício"_ pensava se afastando sem que nenhum deles desse pela sua presença ou sequer imaginasse a impressão que davam ao estarem parados tão juntinhos.

Sam se afastou com calma ainda sorrindo, porém com pena da angústia do irmão.

- Você deveria estar preocupado também. – Dean falou passando a mão no queixo – Tudo o que temos está na mala do carro. - Dizendo isso se afastou parando de costas para Sam e suspirando colocou a cabeça para trabalhar.

A verdade daquelas palavras atingiu o mais novo como um soco. Seu sorriso murchou e ele olhou ao redor observando o local tão assustado como o irmão.

- Dean?

- Estou pensando!

- Deixa de mentir e me escuta – Sam se aproximou – Se ficarmos aqui não vai adiantar de nada. Estamos no estacionamento 02B/Bloco 12, vamos dar uma olhada no 01B/Bloco 12... Você pode ter se enganado só de andar.

- É... Você pode estar certo. – Dean concordou começando a se afastar na direção proposta apressado.

Os dois seguiram para o andar abaixo, com Sam carregando a maior parte do peso enquanto Dean olhava para todo e qualquer veículo de cor preta. Foram metros e metros de sofrimento para Sam, carregando mais de trinta quilos de sal entre outras coisas.

- Olha 01B/Bloco 12 – Dean falou animado apressando os passos. – Olha ele ali! Graças a Deus! – Apontou com uma voz carregada de alívio.

Se aproximou do carro apressado, encostou na sua lateral deitando parte de seu corpo na lataria e afagando o veículo como se ele fosse a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

- Não se preocupe Baby, papai nunca mais faz isso de novo. – Dizia de olhos fechados quase em lágrimas.

- Hey gostosão! – Falou um homem loiro e sarado saindo do veículo, vestindo uma camiseta rosa colada medindo Dean de cima abaixo com um olhar de apreciação – Se quiser uma carona é só pedir.

Dean em um reflexo agarrou o loirinho purpurinado, lhe dando uma chave de braço.

- Vou te mostrar o que eu faço com quem se atreve a tentar roubar meu carro. – Falou apertando mais o pescoço do ladrãozinho delicado.

- Dean! – Sam gritou tentando chamar a atenção do irmão que em modo GI-Joe de combate só pensava em trucidar o larapio.

- Esse... É o... Meu... Carro! – O homem falou como pode buscando o ar e já ficando roxo.

- Acha que eu não reconheço o meu baby quando vejo? Acha que eu sou idiota, seu babaca, de achar que você confundiu meu carro com o seu? Acha...

- Deeeeeean! – Sam gritou mais alto chamando em fim a atenção do irmão. – Olha ali! – Terminou apontando para o outro lado do estacionamento onde outro Chevy Impala 67 estava estacionado. A placa KAZ 2Y5, que estavam usando aquela semana não deixava dúvidas sobre a identidade do veículo.

Dean largou o purpurinado de chofre fazendo o moço ir ao chão tossindo e respirando fundo. Depois de um momento de consternado silêncio Dean ergueu o rapaz totalmente sem graça.

- Me desculpe cara... Eu pensei... Me desculpe! – Pedia vermelho como um pimentão. Até que sem esperar resposta se afastou do Chevy errado e seu dono o mais rápido que pode.

- Hey! – Chamou o confundido quando Dean e Sam já entravam no Impala. Os irmão encararam o rapaz envergonhados. – Gato, você pode me confundir com um ladrão quando quiser.

Dean, sem responder e totalmente sem graça, entrou no carro. Sam o seguiu rindo à toa enquanto jogava as sacolas das compras no banco de trás.

- Sammy você não vai parar de rir não? Já não foi bastante constrangedor tudo isso?

- Dean, eu nunca vou me esquecer de ter encontrado a sua versão gay, com Impala e tudo.

- Sammy, deixa de idiotices, o cara nem parece comigo... Apesar do bom gosto para carros.

Como para desmentir a primeira parte de sua afirmação, os dois Impalas saíram das vagas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que os dois motoristas se encarassem.

Dois pares de olhos verdes se fitaram, com um deles piscando sacana para o outro, que horrorizado se sentiu olhando para um espelho.


	6. Um pequeno momento Castiel

Nada engraçado, nem triste, nem aventureiro... Apenas uma idéia singela e sem compromisso... Na verdade um pequeno prelúdio e uma apresentação.

**Um pequeno momento Castiel**

- Nooooossssa Cathy! Gostosinho às nove horas!

Disse a vendedora no balcão, loira e mais alta que a colega, a quem futucava desesperada por atenção, encarando, boquiaberta, o homem que acabava de entrar na loja com cara de cachorrinho perdido.

Num gesto típico seu quando ficava interessada em alguém, começou a ajeitar o cabelo e a roupa, principalmente a blusa, deixando os seios fartos a mostra de um jeito provocante, mas não vulgar.

A morena, mais baixa ao seu lado, de cabelos castanhos presos em um coque severo, que tinha por objetivo lhe dar um ar mais sério, mas que acabava por revelar seu rosto frágil e de uma beleza serena, nem se dignou a levantar os olhos do aparelho que tinha nas mãos e com o qual vinha lutando entre um cliente e outro.

- Susan, se eu parar de trabalhar toda vez que um homem chama sua atenção, perco meu emprego por justa causa.

- Sua boba, deixa de ser estraga prazeres... Ele é realmente muito gato. – Falou continuando a se derreter ao lado da morena.

Cathy simplesmente deu de ombros e um muxoxo de desdém para aquele comportamento da amiga que já estava acostumada a presenciar.

- Ai meu Deus! Ai... Meu... Deus! Ele ignorou a Melanie e está vindo para cá. – A loira se contorcia de prazer sem que Cathy sequer registrasse mais suas atitudes.

- Susan! – Uma voz chamou, esvaziando seu rosto de toda a alegria.

O dono daquela voz, que por acaso era o gerente da loja, não poderia ser ignorado.

Com um olhar triste, Susan deu às costas ao balcão encarando a amiga de cima abaixo.

- Ele é seu. Vê se aproveita a oportunidade. – Falou rumando com raiva para os fundos da loja, ciente de que a amiga atenderia o gostosão sem nem ao menos lhe lançar um olhar de apreciação.

Quando o homem se acercou do balcão, a primeira coisa que Cathy registrou foram suas mãos. Lindas mãos. Másculas, sem serem rudes. Bem cuidadas, de dedos longos e compridos.

Quando ergueu o rosto com seu sorriso mais profissional, teve que esconder a muito custo a surpresa. Susan não mentira, ele era... Gostoso.

Olhos claros, de um azul profundo e hipnotizante. Rosto forte, sensual e até um pouco inocente... Nossa, muito inocente... E um atributo destes, em um representante do sexo masculino com mais de treze anos, era quase impossível de se encontrar nos tempos modernos.

- Gostaria de um celular.

Nossa que voz!

- Bem... O senhor tem alguma preferência de marca? Nós trabalhamos com todas as disponíveis no mercado atualmente. Temos os mais modernos aparelhos, todas as cores imagináveis, com acessórios...

_Você está falando rápido Cathy_ – Pensou-_ Está nervosa demais. Se acalme... Respire... Respire... Pelo amor de Deus, é só um homem! _

- Eu gostaria de algo simples. – O som suave daquela voz deixou seus joelhos bambos – Preciso falar com amigos e achei que assim seria mais fácil.

- Então você deveria experimentar esse. É um dos melhores. – Falou mostrando um aparelho barato e de boa qualidade, sem todos aqueles acessórios que, sinceramente, só faziam a festa dos adolescentes.

O homem pegou o aparelho e começou a revirá-lo nas mãos como se não soubesse muito bem o que fazer com ele.

Cathy o observou por um momento registrando com surpresa que ele dava a impressão de nunca ter usado um celular na vida.

Seria ele algum louco? Um ex-presidiário? Um... Nem sabia mais o quê pensar... Só esperava que não fosse um psicótico. Não, ele não parecia ser alguém ruim... Na verdade, ele transmitia uma paz e serenidade muito forte.

O analisou por um momento. Ele usava um belo terno, apesar da capa amarrotada. E a barba cerrada, por fazer, lhe dava um ar de alguém que não tinha onde ficar. Alguém perdido no mundo, sem rumo, sozinho.

Devagar tomou o celular das mãos dele e abriu mostrando como fazer.

- Muito engenhoso. Humanos são realmente criativos. – Ele comentou após um momento.

- Também acho.

- É estranho precisar de algo assim, mas será mais fácil conversar com eles e saber onde estão.

- Muito tempo que não os vê?

- Não... Muito.

- Bem, gostaria de comprar este? Ele está em promoção. Praticamente de graça.

O olhar de espanto no rosto de Castiel foi imenso. Ele havia esquecido essa parte. Tudo para os humanos se resumia a dinheiro. E ele não tinha nenhuma daquelas moedas ou notas sujas e sem graça. Um anjo com dinheiro no bolso seria engraçado.

Olhou para a vendedora ali tão solícita, mas não encarou seus olhos. Lembrava da última besteira que dissera a uma mulher e dos conselhos de Dean a respeito sobre dizer sempre a verdade.

_Minta Cass. Humanos metem_! – Podia ouvir claramente a voz do amigo.

A verdade é que precisa de um aparelho. Precisa falar com Dean. Precisava sempre poder encontrá-lo, já que os selos que colocara nele e no Sam, impediam que qualquer anjo soubesse onde se escondiam.

Mas a sua natureza impedia que roubasse um, de qualquer forma. Se quisesse poderia apagar a memória da jovem a sua frente e ir, mas uma sensação inexplicável o impedia. Não saberia dizer se tinha sido a solicitude da jovem, a sua paciência ou seu olhar bondoso e amigável que encontrara em tão poucos humanos.

- Acho que... Não poderei comprar agora... Não tenho dinheiro.

_Falar a verdade ainda é muito forte em mim Dean –_ Replicou mentalmente ao amigo em resposta as suas dicas sobre mentir.

Virou-se para ir. No que foi impedido pela mão da jovem sobre a sua.

- Você tem o número dos seus amigos aí?

- Sim. – Respondeu retirando um papel amarrotado que Bobby lhe dera e que mantivera no bolso por simples descaso.

Cathy salvou o nome e número dos dois homens no celular. Logo depois começou a acrescentar um terceiro.

- Esse aparelho é pré-pago, você terá cem minutos para falar durante um mês. Salvei o meu número nele caso você precise tirar alguma dúvida, ou precise de ajuda.

_Deus... Devo estar ficando louca em fazer isso._ – Pensou - _Provavelmente vou me arrepender depois._

A morena de olhar bondoso, com o rosto corado, estendeu o celular em sua direção.

Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, Cass o pegou e colocou no bolso.

Depois a encarou profundamente, inclinando a cabeça, num gesto típico com curiosidade. Sorrindo depois para Cathy de um jeito que ela nunca viu ou veria de novo no rosto de mais ninguém.

- Você é especial! – Ele murmurou com sua voz rouca e melódica. Fazendo com que todo o corpo dela se arrepiasse não só de prazer, mas também de medo.

- Se cuide... Como é mesmo seu nome?

- Castiel. Mas pode me chamar de Cass.

- Cass! – Ela sussurrou sorrindo para ele.

- Até Cathy.

Ela o viu se afastar e partir ainda hipnotizada pelo seu olhar intenso que parecia ter lido sua mente, invadido sua alma. Rezando para que um dia ele ligasse.

Ficou assim, absorta por um longo tempo... Até que uma dúvida lhe invadiu...

- Como ele sabia meu nome?

Obs finais: A Madre Teresa pagou o celular por ele... Não, ela não é louca... Mas como não ajudar o Cass quando ele está parado à sua frente com seus olhos azuis, seu ar inocente e sua cara de paisagem?


	7. Escolhas Perfeitas

**Fic:** Escolhas perfeitas

**Sinopse:** Uma reflexão de Dean sobre sua vida enquanto observa o irmão dormir...

**Período:** Ocorre na 5ª temporada em algum momento antes do 10° episódio.

**Obs:** Essa história foi escrita há praticamente três meses, como um complemento de uma fic linda falando sobre Sam (Linhas Tortas) de uma amiga muito querida... Kherryna, I Love You!... Amiga, ainda me emociono quando, volta e meia, leio seu texto.

**ESCOLHAS PERFEITAS**

Observando o irmão dormir

Sei o que fazer... Agora sei...

Durante muito tempo, achei que o papai sempre estivesse certo... Ele era meu deus particular, meu mestre, meu herói. Por ele iria a qualquer lugar... Me anularia por completo para me moldar aos seus desejos e expectativas... Faria qualquer coisa que ele me ordenasse...

Até aquele momento... Até aquelas palavras sussurradas brevemente só para meus ouvidos... Foi quando descobri que ele não era perfeito... Porque ninguém tem o direito, nem mesmo um pai muito amado, de pedir a outro ser que arranque e destrua um pedaço de si mesmo...

Por que você é metade de mim... Do momento em que te abracei forte com meus pequenos e frágeis braços e corri para lhe salvar, sem nem mesmo saber por que ou do quê... Muito pequeno para realmente entender... No momento em que te olhei, tão inocente e lhe disse que estava tudo bem, pouco antes que o fogo levasse minha infância, minha mãe e meu pai... Sim, o pai que _me_ amava, acredite, nunca saiu daquela casa em chamas... Eu soube que você era minha responsabilidade e que seria sempre...

Não por que você quisesse que fosse assim. Você sempre deixou claro que queria andar com as próprias pernas, que não éramos o seu mundo, que sem nós você poderia ter uma vida.

E você teria conseguido... Você conseguiu viver sem sua família.

Não... Você era minha responsabilidade por que eu queria... Por que eu precisava... De você... De nossa família... Você e o pai eram meu mundo... E eu os amava demais.

Amava tanto, que quase nunca tive palavras para descrever, ou gestos para demonstrar... É tão forte que não tenho como expressar... Chega até a doer.

Fico então a me esconder atrás de uma piada sem graça, de uma resposta sarcástica ou grosseira. Mostrando-me forte e débil, para não sofrer ainda mais.

Então você se foi... Duas vezes... Mas na segunda foi pior... Nada me preparou para te ver partir sem uma chance de retorno... Nem a morte da mamãe, nem o sacrifício do nosso pai.

Você era tudo o que eu possuía... Tudo o que me importava neste mundo ou em qualquer outro. Então creia, você ir e eu ficar, nunca foi uma opção... Não era concebível, justo ou algo que eu pudesse aceitar sem lutar com quaisquer armas que estivessem em meu poder ou ao meu alcance..

Eu tive escolha irmão... Não foi fácil... Não posso mentir... Tive medo... Mas continuar sem você seria impossível...

Entre um mundo em que você não existisse e uma eternidade em tormentos, a escolha seguia sendo a mesma... Dois caminhos a tomar calçados com sofrimentos iguais...

Pode me perdoar por ter escolhido o que me oferecia a alegria de te saber vivo?

Estar no Inferno, sofrer torturas, quebrar minha alma, nada disso foi realmente tão doloroso, quanto te ver novamente sem aquele brilho de compaixão no olhar, sem a inocência que te definia quando retornei.

Eu mudei... Você mudou... Meus sentimentos não.

Doeu tanto te ver alucinado, perdido, doente... Sentir suas mãos ao redor de meu pescoço, apertando, sufocando... Ouvir-te me afastando... Olhar bem dentro de seus olhos suplicando, implorando e encontrar neles apenas ressentimento, raiva e ódio...

Tudo isso fez algo se quebrar aqui dentro... Algo que carreguei com desvelo e cuidado por toda a minha vida... Algo que por mais ferido, maltratado, despedaçado, com medo e sozinho que eu estivesse sempre mantive inteiro só para você.

Estou aqui, nesse momento, tentando colar os pedaços... Mas é muito difícil.... Alguns se perderam e não pude encontrar... Outros viraram poeira e escaparam por entre meus dedos. Essa coisa remendada que levo agora no peito está muito frágil para novas decepções e provações.

Agora tento esquecer tudo e parecer forte... Pois temos de lutar contra algo muito poderoso... E o Apocalipse não é mais só uma palavra num livro sagrado, em textos antigos, é a nossa vida, nosso destino... Eu e você... Lúcifer e Michael...

Mas eles não importam... Nada importa... Só importa você e eu... Tudo isso que queria te dizer... O que eu queria te contar... Fazer-te entender....

Sendo assim, não acredite quando teimoso repito _não_ para os anjos e me defendo dizendo que é por desejo de salvar o mundo de uma batalha terrível...

Não acredite... Não é por isso...

Não é por não querer ser o causador da morte de bilhões que continuo insistindo, mesmo que pareça uma batalha perdida...

Gostaria de poder te dizer, mas sei que vou parecer mesquinho e egoísta e não quero que me veja assim... Não quero me sentir pequeno e fraco aos seus olhos...

Por que só me nego a proteger a humanidade... Porque prefiro salvar você.


	8. Uma aventura no esgoto

**Obs: **Ainda faltam alguns textos mais antigos desta fic, que postarei com o tempo... Esse é um deles... Passa-se no meio da 4ª temporada... Só distração... Como sinto falta desses dois assim, felizes e despreocupados.... Ah! Qualquer erro que encontrar é meu.

**Uma aventura no esgoto**

- Dean faz direito... Segure na base e deslize para cima. – A voz de Sam saiu irritada e um pouco mais alta que o normal.

- Nunca diga isso para mim de novo, principalmente se estivermos em um local público. – Dean falou levantando os olhos do objeto entre suas mãos e observando o irmão por um momento, com a luz do isqueiro bruxuleando entre eles.

Estava irritado. Em vista do local em que se encontravam, talvez à mercê do monstro que detectaram naquela cidade e perseguiram sem muito critério daquela vez, ziguezagueando sem rumo ali embaixo...

"Merda!"... Deveriam ter pensado melhor antes de descerem ali e num impulso de loucura e afobamento atacarem sem muita preparação, correndo atrás do maldito e acabando perdidos ali naquele labirinto escuro, fétido e nojento. Por isso, não era para menos que o caçador mais velho estivesse com os nervos à flor da pele.

_"Droga!"_ – Pensava – _"Não voltei do Inferno para morrer perdido nas galerias de um esgoto de Austin, Flórida."_

Tentando ser mais objetivo e obedecendo a voz da razão, fez o que o irmão falou e com um click alto, que ecoou pelo recinto por alguns segundos, a pequena tampa lateral da lanterna enfim foi aberta lhe dando acesso as baterias.

- Troque a posição... – Começou a pedir Sam num tom impaciente.

- Tenho certeza de que posso fazer isso sozinho. – Cortou o mais velho com voz de birra, fazendo um bico involuntário e característico seu, enquanto tentava o que o mais novo disse. - A lanterna só pode estar quebra...

Tão logo falou, um feixe de luz atingiu de Sam levando-o a colocar a mão em frente ao rosto para proteger os olhos.

- Eu disse...

- Tá, tá, tá, deixa isso para depois que sairmos daqui senhor _"eu-pensei-que-você-tinha-pego-o-mapa"_ – Cortou Dean apontando a lanterna para os lados minuciosamente observando ao redor e mentalmente se culpando, como sempre, por não ter seguido seus instintos e detido o irmão antes dele sair correndo feito um louco, atirando a esmo e os colocando naquela enrascada.

Com cuidado voltaram sobre os próprios passos, observando como as galerias onde estavam, um nível abaixo do esgoto, eram largas a ponto de deixar um carro passar com facilidade.

Os arcos altos, de uma beleza austera, pelo pouco que podiam discernir com a fraca luz da lanterna, eram construídos com um cuidado artístico exagerados para a função nada honrosa de receber dejetos de toda espécie.

As paredes limosas e aquela água suja em que pisavam por falta de um local seco em que se escorar, estavam lhe dando ânsias de vômito. E o cheiro não ajudava nenhum pouco a aquietar o conteúdo sortido de seu estômago.

Por mais de uma vez na última hora em que estavam ali, chafurdados na sujeira e detritos fisiológicos, se arrependeu amargamente de ter comido dois x-tudo, regados a batata frita e uma mega coca-cola. Sentindo, desgostoso, como aquele cheiro pútrido estava tão entranhado na sua pele que nem todo o sabão do mundo iria conseguir limpá-lo.

- Correr atrás do metamorfo no escuro, não foi uma de suas idéias mais brilhantes Sam. – Dean falou dirigindo a luz para seu próprio rosto, enquanto parava por um momento em uma bifurcação.

Sam ficou lhe observando, dando-se conta pela primeira vez em como Dean parecia mais velho e cansado. Seu rosto estava abatido e macilento, seus olhos tinham um tom apagado e uma expressão de vazio, mesmo com o sorriso de sarcasmo ali embaixo, muito forçado na maior parte das vezes, tentando sustentar todo o resto de sua face... Um alicerce frágil demais na verdade, Sam dava-se conta, o observando com clareza, mesmo naquela escuridão.

Desviou os olhos do rosto do irmão antes de responder como se tudo estivesse bem.

- Já lhe disse que é um ghoul.

- Semântica Sam... Praticamente eles são a mesma merda.

- Não são nada. - Retrucou - Ghouls não são afetados por... – Sam parou assustado, franzindo a testa e estreitando os olhos – Você ouviu?

Dean meneou a cabeça, abriu os braços e levantou os ombros encarando o mais alto sem entender de que barulho ele estava falando.

Preocupado Sam tomou a lanterna da mão do surdinho, dando um passo para o lado de onde tinha certeza o barulho viera.

Quando correram atrás do ghoul tinham vindo pelo túnel da esquerda e era justamente dali que o som saíra.

- Sammy, quer me dizer...

- Shhhh!

- Shhhh? Vá fazer shhhhh para o... Mas que diabos foi isso? – Dean falou ouvindo o barulho dessa vez, dando, apressado, um passo na direção do irmão.

Parados, quietos e silenciosos observavam a escuridão do largo túnel à frente, tentando enxergar além do perímetro iluminado pela lanterna.

Cinco segundos depois deram um passo para trás juntos. O barulho estava mais alto, ecoando pelo túnel e se aproximando. Parecia com o motor do Impala, só que mais grave, profundo, rascante e muito, muito aterrorizante. E isso não era algo que pudessem dizer de muita coisa nessa vida, acostumados como estavam a coisas que fariam Chuck Norris chorar como um bebê.

De repente algo parou sob o feixe de luz da lanterna... Parecia com pedra cinzenta, ou melhor, couro curtido... Úmido... E o pior de tudo, estava lentamente se deslocando na direção deles.

Dando outro passo para trás, Sam manteve a mão firme enquanto a criatura se revelava. Seus olhos fixos nela e seu cérebro sem realmente acreditar que aquilo estivesse bem diante deles.

De corpo comprido, medindo mais de três metros, recoberto por uma couraça que parecia ser feita de pedra, grande e assustador estava bem na frente dos Winchester uma lenda urbana que acreditavam ser uma das poucas que não tinha nenhum fundo de verdade.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. – Dean falou colocando a mão no peito de Sam, o empurrando para trás ante a revelação do monstro. Dando ao seu irmão a ordem mais sensata de toda a sua vida: CORRE!

Antes que terminasse de falar os dois já corriam desesperados tendo o jacaré, com todo o seu instinto predador, a lhes caçar.

Dean puxou a arma e deu dois tiros para trás, sem mirar realmente, acertando apenas as paredes. Vislumbrando, assustado, a bocarra com fileiras e fileiras de dentes medonhos, afiados e próximos demais dos seus calcanhares.

- Direita! – Ordenou e o irmão lhe acompanhou.

- Corre em ziguezague! – Sam gritou.

- Como Sherlock? – Dean respondeu arfando.

Apesar de largo, o túnel não possuía muito espaço. Mesmo assim, com Sam, lhe ultrapassando, resolveu acompanhá-lo, correndo ora de um lado, ora de outro, atrapalhando a percepção do réptil vitaminado que os perseguia.

À frente se depararam com um túnel sem saída... Em segundos a fera estaria em cima deles.

- Aqui! - Gritou Dean puxando o irmão e o empurrando em um vão do lado esquerdo da parede.

- Entra aqui também. – Sam falou tentando puxar o irmão sem conseguir. Mesmo que quisesse não seria possível, pois mal havia espaço para ele. – Deeeean!

O jacaré jogou-se em sua direção tentando alcançá-lo, dando de encontro com a parede. Não era possível ele lhe alcançar... Mas e o irmão?

- Deeeean!

- Estou bem! – Este respondeu com a voz abafada, fazendo com que o mais novo suspirasse aliviado – Tinha uma saliência igual desse lado. – Gritou mais alto.

Com seu corpo grande espremido entre as paredes úmidas e mal cheirosas, Sam mal conseguia respirar, quanto mais se mexer.

"_Agora sim"_ pensava desolado "_Ele e o Dean, estavam em uma bela encrenca_."

A luz da lanterna, que deixou cair, iluminava precariamente o jacaré. O animal esperneou por alguns momentos em inúteis tentativas de alcançá-los. Até que resolveu usar a tática da paciência. Afastando-se da luz, se deitou e esperou.

- Acho que ele não vai embora Dean.

- Verdade? O que te deu essa impressão?

- Deixa de birra, o que vamos fazer?

- Você não o cérebro dessa dupla? Diz aí.

- Não consigo pensar em nada. E foi você que mandou correr para a direita.

- Agora eu sou o culpado. Ótimo!

Sam pensou por um momento.

- Olha, dá um tiro no bicho. Talvez assim ele se assuste e vá embora.

Silêncio...

- Dean?

- É que... Deixei a arma cair. – O mais velho falou envergonhado.

Sam fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na parede, um dos poucos movimentos que conseguia executar no momento.

- Sammy?

- Estou pensando Dean.

Dean se calou e começou a pensar também em como poderiam escapar daquela situação. Estavam acostumados com fantasmas, lobisomens, vampiros e toda a sorte de coisas paranormais e esquisitas, mas nunca tinham realmente passado por algo tão anormal quanto encontrar um jacaré nos esgotos.

Percebendo a estranheza da situação, Dean começou a sorrir. Parte do riso vindo do absurdo de tudo aquilo.

Seu riso começou a ficar mais alto e sem querer começou a gargalhar, em uma pequena crise histérica, nada normal em Dean Winchester.

- Você pirou de vez? – Sam o recriminou com voz dura.

- Cara... Agora sim já nos batemos com quase tudo. Só falta encontramos o pé-grande.

- Idiota! – Sam falou sorrindo e calando por um bom tempo até se lembrar de alguém – Seu anjo da guarda faz falta.

- O Cass?... Ele tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, do que nos salvar de um predador de meia tonelada, que quer nos comer no jantar. – Dean falou observando o jacaré e se assustando ao ver o anjo surgir bem em frente à fera e estender a mão para a mesma como se ela fosse um pequeno poodle.

Ao ver o anjo o bicho se ergueu, abrindo as mandíbulas em direção ao seu braço estendido, parando petrificado antes de completar o ataque.

Castiel ficou apenas lhe encarando com seu olhar vazio de sempre. Até que o réptil se arrastou em marcha ré sumindo na escuridão.

- Como você fez isso? Parecia que estava falando com o godzilla? – Dean perguntou se esgueirando para fora do vão e se juntando a Sam perto do anjo.

- Vocês precisavam de ajuda. – Cass respondeu observando o túnel escuro por onde o animal sumia – Não foi como conversar com os leões... Mas convencê-lo não exigiu muito esforço... Ele parecia não ter tanta fome.

- Leões? - Dean falou observando ao redor assustado. Sam lhe deu um tapa na cabeça para que deixasse de idiotices – Ai!

- Tira a gente daqui Castiel, por favor! – Sam pediu balançando a cabeça, envergonhado pela total falta de conhecimento bíblico do mais velho.

- Opa! Opa! E o metamorfo? – Dean perguntou lembrado da caçada que os metera naquela pequena aventura no esgoto.

Como em resposta, ouviram um arroto alto e forte ecoar à distância.


	9. Um tiro certeiro Que não deu certo

_Um pequeno, bem pequeno mesmo, momento finalizado. _

_Humor negro, __**não leia se não estiver de bem com a vida. **_

_Ocorr__**e**__ no __**e**__pisódio 4x08._

**Um tiro certeiro... Que não deu certo**

A arma estava em seu colo carregada e preparada. Sua decisão estava tomada. Não possuía dúvidas, mas tinha muito medo... Temia a morte, mesmo achando a vida uma droga, um mar de dores por onde tinha que nadar sem saber ao certo como se conservar à tona.

Aquele desespero que carregava ao observar o mundo ao se redor, ao ver as pessoas matando e causando umas às outras todo o tipo de misérias e maldades, só lhe fazia desistir e se desesperar um pouco mais.

A vida era isso? A vida se resumia a violência, guerras, estupros?... Matança e sangue?... Sangue e matança para qualquer direção em que se dispusesse a olhar?... Realmente a vida não valia nada para ninguém... Podia ser comparada a um pedaço de chiclete preso no salto de uma bota barata comprada em uma liquidação de rua.

O estranho é que não precisava sair do pequeno cubículo em que se encerrara para ver todo o sofrimento que aquela existência poderia lhe proporcionar. Bastava ligar a TV e observar... Bastava abrir o jornal e seus dedos ficariam manchados de sangue.

Por que as pessoas agiam assim? O mundo poderia ser um lugar tão bonito. Poderia haver paz, amor, alegria. Precisavam apenas se esforçar um pouco, tentar com mais vontade e determinação e tudo seria tão melhor...

A sua história antes parecera ter significado. Mas olhando para trás, carecia de compreensão quanto a qual significado realmente possuíra até se tornar consciente de que nada valia à pena.

Sua existência tinha se resumido as inúteis tentativas de fazer da vida de uma adorável pessoa sobre sua responsabilidade, algo melhor. Trazer um pouco de alegria aquele coração cheio de esperança... Mas agora, nem que quisesse, poderia trazer um sorriso ou felicidade a quem quer que fosse... Mesmo que amasse muito e desejasse estar entre seus braços amorosos, sendo afagado com carinho e apertado com amor pela pessoa especial do outro lado da porta, não poderia ser um companheiro saudável e carinhoso de outras épocas.

Dizer como se sentia também não tinha dado muito resultado. As palavras que usara não foram sua melhor escolha para explicar todos os sentimentos que carregava consigo. E toda a coragem que buscara para dizer aquelas verdades foi gasta em vão diante do olhar assustado e molhado do ser que não deveria magoar... Que deveria proteger e acarinhar, mas que só conseguira ferir e chocar.

E quando tudo ficou tão difícil que não sabia para onde ir, como se controlar, como sobreviver, recorrera à bebida... Se afundado mais e mais no álcool e seus efeitos. Agindo dali para frente como o tolo que realmente era... Machucando os sentimentos da pessoa que mais amava em todo o mundo. E tudo o que dizia e fazia era se queixar, resmungar, gemer, chorar e se esconder de tudo o que pudesse lhe lembrar que era diferente e que sua vida não valia nada aos seus próprios olhos.

E quando os pequenos prazeres, se é que tinha obtido algum prazer real naquele mundo de desgostos, não conseguiram apagar, nem mais por um instante, toda a dor de se saber inútil e sem perspectivas... Resolvera acabar com tudo.

Seu limite já tinha sido ultrapassado. Seu copo tinha transbordado pela inutilidade. Sua agonia tinha se tornado grande demais para sequer pensar em seguir mais um passo naquele mundo de pessoas perdidas, monstruosas e inumanas.

Só tinha um arrependimento... Deixar para trás a pequena luz de sua existência. Alguém que lhe amava mesmo com todas as bebedeiras e acusações. Mesmo com todas as palavras duras e grosseiras que dissera. Mesmo com tudo de errado que tinha feito... Mesmo quando preferia lhe afastar por que estar com ela era se magoar ainda mais.

Deixá-la naquele mundo que a faria sofrer e talvez apagar aquela chama de pureza e alegria que ela possuía era o único empecilho, a única barreira que se interpunha entre ele e sua decisão. Mas nem mesmo essa parede pudera ficar de pé diante de seu profundo desgosto. E a melhor atitude que poderia tomar era ir e desejar do fundo de seu coração rasgado que ela não mudasse... Desejar ardentemente para sua adorável dona uma vida não tão cruel quanto a sua parecia ter se tornado.

E, abandonando todos os seus temores, _Ted – o urso_ colocou a arma na boca e atirou...

O cheiro de pano queimado empesteou o quarto e o enchimento branco e felpudo de sua cabeça voou e pairou lentamente até o chão. Um grito de agonia ecoou de sua garganta e foi ouvido por toda a casa, quando ele deu-se conta de que nenhum tiro certeiro poderia libertá-lo da incomum e depressiva criatura em tinha se tornado.

-Nãããããããooooo!

Loucura total e sem noção, mas eu já assisti esse episódio 4X08 "A fonte os desejos" inúmeras vezes e não consigo deixar de rir na parte do urso suicida... Mas isso é humor negro... Afinal depressão é algo sério... E suicídio só **se você for um urso de pelúcia** que nunca vai conseguir se matar.


	10. A semente da fé

**Esta história acontece na 4ª temporada. **

**Esta fic foi escrita há algum tempo, antes desse Dean tão quebrado. Faz parte dos primeiros capítulos desta fic no Nyah.**

**Sem beta, os erros sempre são meus.**

**A semente da fé**

Ele estava demorando. Há horas rezara para que ele aparecesse. Implorara pela sua presença angelical com todo e qualquer poder que ele possuísse.

Nunca pensara em reencontrá-la novamente. Nunca imaginara que ainda pudesse estar viva depois de tanto tempo. E quando lera seu nome na lista do hospital durante mais uma de suas caçadas, não quisera acreditar.

Olhou para a figura na cama frágil e indefesa. E todos os tubos e fios que foram introduzidos em seu corpo, as máquinas que lhe mantinham com vida e sentiu aquela velha sensação de volta.

Sentira a mesma coisa três vezes em sua vida, maior e mais forte do que sentia normalmente. Aquele vazio lá no estômago, a certeza de que pessoas mais merecedoras tinham sido usurpadas de algo que fora dado a ele sem que tivesse algum mérito.

Da última vez fora quando lhe arrancaram do inferno e Deus e anjos se tornaram coisas reais e palpáveis. Apesar de não saber com clareza, foi lhe dado um propósito de vida. Mesmo assim, sentia-se tão pequeno, machucado e sujo para ser abraçado assim pelas forças celestiais. Sentia-se imerecido daquela graça e nova oportunidade, mesmo que não tivesse sido lhe ofertado pelos motivos mais puros.

Da segunda vez fora a pior, pois tinha custado a vida da segunda pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo. E saber seu pai no Inferno sofrendo tantos tormentos por que o amava, era uma tortura indescritível.

A cada dia o buraco em seu estômago aumentava mais e mais. Por que simplesmente não tinha seguido em frente? Por que tinha aceitado aquele presente, mesmo sem saber o quanto ele tinha custado? Por muito tempo, e tinha que ser sincero até aquele momento ali, em pé junto ao corpo na cama, sentia a mesma coisa e tinha a mesma convicção: Preferia que lhe tivessem deixado ir. Preferia ter morrido.

Mas a primeira vez fora a mais triste. Não por que se salvara à custa de outra vida, apesar disso ser outra dor agregada... E sim por que era para ser. Aquela primeira vez deveria ter sido a única.

Se Sam simplesmente tivesse deixado a vida, ou a morte, seguir seu fluxo normal, todo o resto teria sido o exato, o certo, o real. Como estava tudo tinha sido modificado. A morte de seu pai e a quebra do primeiro selo... Nada disso teria acontecido... Pelo menos achava que não.

Até mesmo Sam não estaria aqui hoje. Deus! Se tivesse morrido há quatro anos, seu pai veria o que Sam está se tornando e por mais que lhe doesse o coração admitir, o velho já teria feito o que lhe pediu antes de morrer, e que ele, Dean, jamais pensou em fazer.

Seu pai teria tido a coragem e o sangue frio de matar seu filho. Por mais que o amasse, Dean tinha plena convicção de que ele o faria.

Agora estava ali. E aquela pobre figura de um passado recente sobre a cama, conseguira trazer todas aquelas terríveis sensações de volta.

Mesmo sem acreditar, mesmo sem fé, tinha rezado por ela, como poucas vezes fizera. Por ela tinha se dirigido pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta a algo que estava além de sua capacidade entender ou acreditar. Era um cético orando por uma cura.

Sabia que o remorso mais que qualquer outra coisa o tinha movido. Remorso por ter lhe roubado a oportunidade de cura, quando ela precisava mais e merecia mais, que um cara desbocado, descrente e promíscuo.

Ainda lembrava a sensação de ver os seus olhos bondosos e puros, tão cheios de fé na última vez que se viram. Da paz que se depreendia de seu corpo e de suas palavras. Da segurança e confiança que ela possuía no ser superior, bom e justo.

De todas as pessoas que tinham passado por sua vida, ela tinha sido a única a realmente lhe mudar um pouco. A única a plantar a semente da fé em seu coração.

Não sabia como ela tinha conseguido sobreviver durante tanto tempo. Da última vez que a vira, ela atravessava uma porta e por mais que desejasse que ela ficasse bem, que seu destino mudasse, que ela se curasse, sabia que em pouco tempo ela morreria.

Fechando os olhos ainda de frente para a cama e sua paciente, sentiu a presença dele.

- Você estava aí há muito tempo? – Dean perguntou para o anjo.

- Tempo suficiente para entender seu propósito em me chamar aqui.

- Pode fazer, não pode?

- Sim... Mas não farei. Layla está bem, ela não tem dúvidas.

Silêncio. Dean se virou encarando o anjo e a profundidade de seus sentimentos, toda a culpa que sentia, podiam ser lidos em seus olhos.

- Não posso mudar a ordem do Universo Dean. Certas coisas têm propósito, é a vida, são suas imperfeições. Não foi dada a mim autorização para alterar o curso normal da existência.

- Preciso implorar Cass? Preciso dizer que ela merece um milagre?

- Desculpe Dean... Ela já recebeu seu milagre. – Ele disse e se foi.

E a pequena semente plantada por Layla em seu coração há tanto tempo, não chegara a germinar... Talvez nunca chegasse... O solo estava muito árido ali e nenhuma mão amiga o regara, nem uma única vez.

Sentindo-se impotente virou-se para a cama e apertou a mão dela levemente. Deixou que seu olhar vagasse pela figura tão serena e só então notou o porta-retratos no criado mudo, onde a foto de Layla, sua mãe e uma garotinha, de não mais que três anos, sorriam felizes.

Subitamente sentiu algo muito forte aquecer seu coração e apertou com mais força a mão fria sob a sua. E no escuro do quarto do hospital, sozinho como sempre, ele pela segunda vez em sua vida lhe disse adeus.


	11. Sob a palma de uma mão estendida

_Esta história acontece na __**2ª temporada**__, sobre o episódio __**"Coração".**_

_Sem beta, os erros sempre são meus._

**Sobre a palma de uma mão estendida... **

... Estava um apelo... Em sua palma repousando pesado um grito de ajuda, que eu fitava com olhos em que a incredulidade, a raiva e o desespero eram mais que latentes... Ali, brilhando sob a luz fraca da manhã, estava a decisão que mudaria minha vida... Pousava ali serenamente o fim de meus sonhos... A aceitação de meu destino... Meu momento divisor de águas

Olhei para ela por trás das lágrimas que subiam aos meus olhos. E vi naquela mulher, na dona daquela alma desesperada e suplicante, muito mais do que a sua beleza física. Algo nela ia além daqueles enormes olhos escuros e expressivos em que tinha me perdido e me encontrado há poucas horas atrás. Uma beleza sensual e ao mesmo tempo quase divina. Onde uma alma pura, forte e desprendida habitava. E isso, tinha me atraído mais que tudo.

Soube quase no instante em que a vi que poderia amá-la e que esse amor não seria possível, de uma forma ou de outra. Não foi algo que pudesse entender... Não naquele instante... Mas me bastou um par de horas, uma noite, um sorriso para me perder completamente em um amor sem futuro.

Agora ali estávamos os dois, frente a frente... Caçador e caça. E ela estendia a mão em minha direção em busca das minhas, em um pedido incrivelmente doloroso e cruel.

E seus olhos me diziam todo o resto que as palavras não conseguiam expressar. Seus olhos eram mais eloqüentes que qualquer coisa que seus lábios pudessem me dizer. Neles eu podia ler medo, amor, receio e uma profunda compreensão do que ela tinha se tornado, do que deveria e precisava ser feito e mais que tudo, quem deveria fazê-lo.

Não existiam meio termos naquele momento, nem outras opções. Ela não poderia viver daquela maneira e eu não poderia deixá-la sofrer aquela aflição. Ou pior, partir pelas mãos erradas, pelas mãos de outro, sob os olhos de alguém que não tinha lhe entregue o coração.

Algo dentro de mim morreria no instante em que aceitasse seu apelo de ajuda. Eu sabia e ela também. Foi a completa certeza e compreensão disso, mais que a indecisão, que me impediu, por tão breve instante de aceitar matá-la.

Mesmo um irmão amado e solicito não poderia ajudar... Foi a mim que ela solicitou... Foi a mim que seus olhos imploraram... Foi a mim que sua mão esperou estendida com a arma brilhando mortífera e agourenta.

Madison deveria morrer, não por uma ação metódica e altruísta, mas com e por alguém que real e para sempre se importasse com a sua partida.

Deus! Precisávamos estar um nos olhos do outro no fim... E eu era egoísta o suficiente para querer ser sua última lembrança dessa vida.

E sim... Fiz... Com a arma nas mãos, deixei que o inevitável acontecesse.

Quando tomei a firme decisão e fui ao seu encontro ela estava ali... Parada... Quieta... Nem um pouco temerosa. Apenas me olhava e sorria.

As primeiras luzes da manhã ainda frescas e vermelhas douravam sua silhueta, lhe dando uma aura de pureza e serenidade que eu nunca mais possuiria. Seus olhos estavam secos, os meus não... Seus lábios úmidos me murmuraram um adeus antes que o estampido rasgasse o ar e os nossos corações.

Uma dor aguda invadiu o meu peito... Não a olhei... Não podia encarar o que fizera. As lágrimas me cegavam, minha mão tremia, meu peito arfava e o grito que queria explodir não saiu... Preso na minha garganta para sempre.

Ergui a mão por um breve instante e a lembrança de alguém na outra sala a quem não saberia como encarar dali para frente sem sentir que, de alguma forma o havia decepcionado, mas que me amava mesmo assim, me fez desistir.

Devagar deixei que meus olhos pousassem sobre a figura no chão.

E ao ver seu corpo caído... Vazio... O que mais me doeu... Muito mais que apertar o gatilho... Foi não possuir a coragem depois, de disparar novamente e segui-la.


	12. Aquele momento oculto no divã

**Disclaimer:** Essa é uma visão do que Sam poderia ter conversado com o psiquiatra no episódio "Asylum" (SPN / 1 temporada / episódio 10).  
Aquele momento em que sabemos que ele deve ter exposto seus sentimentos ao médico, mas não foi mostrado a nós fãs.

**Obs:** essa é uma das últimas **fics antigas** dessa coletânea.

**Aquele momento oculto no divã**

Rockford, Illinóis – 2005

_"Sam, vamos direto ao ponto... Está fugindo do assunto"  
"Que assunto?"  
"Você! – o médico o observou por um momento - Vamos fazer um trato. Eu falo sobre o motim do Roosevelt e você fala uma coisa honesta ao seu respeito. Como o irmão com quem você viaja. Como se sente a respeito dele?"_

Sam observava o psiquiatra desconfortável. Seu único objetivo em estar ali sentado à frente do médico seguia sendo que o mesmo era filho de James Ellicott, um dos psiquiatras do Asilo Roosevelt, onde estranhas mortes voltaram a ocorrer recentemente, o que resultara em Dean e ele estarem caçando naquela cidade.

Se soubesse que teria que se submeter realmente a uma consulta, que o médico com aquela voz calma e rosto sincero e amigável iria deixá-lo tão assustado e com vontade de se abrir não teria se submetido e teria desobedecido ao Dean.

- Normal, acho. Ele é meu irmão mais velho... Praticamente me criou... É o meu herói na verdade. – Sorriu sem graça - Sempre foi, mesmo quando acho que ele... – Sam parou e encarou o médico que o observava atento. – Ele é meu irmão e eu o amo.

- Mesmo quando acha o que Sam?

- Isso não é muito importante... Digo... Irmãos sempre têm desentendimentos, brigam, discutem, não significa que não se amem... Ou que não se gostem...

- A questão aqui não parece ser falta de amor Sam. Não precisa provar para mim que o ama, nem se justificar a respeito. Mas você parece guardar outros sentimentos que teme encarar.

Sam olhou para o outro lado, mordendo o lábio com apreensão e meditando em tudo o que vinha sentindo ao longo daqueles seis meses em que vagava pelas estradas ao lado do irmão atrás de um pai que não queria ser encontrado. Todos os sentimentos de raiva e desgosto que sentia pelo pai e... Pelo Dean, abafados demais por muito tempo.

E a verdade escapou dos seus lábios sem que pudesse se controlar. E uma sensação de alívio pareceu lhe preencher.

- Nosso pai nos criou como soldados. Queria que cumpríssemos suas ordens sem questionamentos, sem queixas, com uma obediência cega...

Diante da pausa demorada o psiquiatra arriscou uma pergunta.

- Você parece ter se rebelado a isso?

- Sim, eu... Sempre batíamos de frente ele e eu... Eu não queria, não queria realmente... Sabe o amo muito. Mas não poderia deixar de viver meus sonhos, minha vida, por causa das regras estúpidas e das escolhas que ele fez. Eu não podia deixar ele me controlar também.

- E seu irmão, como ele reagia a essa situação?

Sam riu se recostando na poltrona passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Ele é o soldado perfeito. "Sim pai" é tudo que ele consegue dizer. Bate continência a cada ordem por mais absurda que seja, sem questionamentos, sem dúvidas. Mesmo que não seja o que ele queira. – O sorriso morreu em seu rosto e seus olhos ficaram mais duros, como as palavras que pronunciou a seguir - O Dean não têm vontade própria, sonhos, nada. Uma ordem do papai é como um mandamento bíblico para meu irmão.

- E você sente o que sobre isso?

Sam considerou a pergunta com vagar fechando os olhos.

- Em duas palavras: Raiva e decepção. – Suspirou cerrando os dentes e flexionando o maxilar antes de continuar – Raiva por ele não dizer não, quando deve dizer. Raiva por ele ser tão cego e não perceber que o papai é tão humano como qualquer outro e erra muito mais que muitos. Raiva dele sempre se curvar às ordens dadas quando ele sabe... Deus, ele sabe que estão erradas. Decepção por que...

- Por quê?

Sam lembrou um pouco de sua infância. Do Dean lhe contando histórias antes de dormir, lhe dando a melhor porção do almoço, lhe mostrando como limpar as armas, mantê-las carregadas, fazer a mira correta e tudo o que deveria saber sobre monstros e fantasmas. Do irmão a quem recorria sempre em qualquer situação. Do irmão alto e forte por muito tempo, até que cresceu mais que ele... E mesmo assim, ele ainda lhe pareceu como um gigante, até o dia em que preferiu ficar ao lado do pai e não lhe apoiar... Até o momento em que John fechara a porta para ele e Dean preferiu ficar do outro lado e não do seu.

- Por que ele não é herói que eu pensei que fosse. Por que além de obedecer ele quer que eu obedeça também.

- E como você faz a respeito?

- Eu questiono, eu luto, eu falo, eu grito, mas ele nunca me escuta. Ele é igualzinho ao papai. Ele manda e eu tenho que obedecer... Todas às vezes, todo o tempo... Sam faça isso... Sam nós vamos por aqui... Sam você tem que fazer aquilo... Eu... Eu estou cansado, cansado de tudo isso. E tem uma coisa aqui crescendo... E uma hora eu vou...

Sam parou assustado com a raiva que queimava em seu peito. Aquilo era forte demais e nunca se dera conta. Ou, sendo honesto, reprimira e não quisera analisar aquele sentimento que crescia em seu peito a cada nova e pequena ordem que Dean lhe dava.

Não era por falta de amor... Talvez o amor que sentisse por ele alimentasse ainda mais aqueles sentimentos negativos. Por que a cada momento que Dean abaixava a cabeça seu amor por ele fazia sua raiva maior. E a admiração pelo irmão que tudo podia fazer, diminuía ao vê-lo agir como uma marionete nas mãos paternas.

- Uma hora você vai? – Perguntou o médico com mansidão.

- Explodir!... Deus! – Sam se jogou para frente e colocou o rosto entre as mãos - Isso só vem piorando e até agora eu não tinha me dado conta de que eu não... Não vou suportar por muito mais tempo.

Pronto tinha falado. Tinha se permitido olhar para seus sentimentos sombrios a respeito do irmão e da vida que ele o obrigara a viver quando tudo o que queria era encontrar o assassino de Jess e depois voltar para a vida que escolhera e queria usufruir... E, principalmente, deixar Dean para trás... Por que ele era um constante lembrete da vida horrível em que crescera... Porque ao lado dele não conseguiria esquecer que sua existência não era normal.

Envergonhado enxugou às lágrimas e olhou para todos os lados antes de encarar o médico.

- Em algum momento Sam, terá que se abrir com seu irmão. Terá de enfrentá-lo.

- Eu sei...

Sam respondeu abrindo seu melhor sorriso. Sabia que teria que enfrentar Dean assim como enfrentara o pai.

O que ele não poderia imaginar é que isso seria da forma mais trágica e difícil.

Nunca poderia prever que toda a raiva aprisionada em seu peito, o faria apontar uma arma e apertar o gatilho quatro vezes em direção ao rosto do irmão naquela mesma noite.

- Agora doutor, me conte sobre o motim do Roosevelt.


	13. Por que seus dedos não se tocam?

Disclaimer: Apesar de desenhar um pouco, não entendo nada de obras de arte consagradas, ou do conteúdo oculto nelas, ou sei lá... Apenas escrevi a loucura abaixo para falar um pouco de algo, de uma conversa, de um momento que poderia ter ocorrido antes de Sam conseguir partir para Standford.

**Obs:** a pintura a que me refiro no texto é de Michelângelo e faz parte dos afrescos no teto da Capela Cistina, chama-se a Criação de Adão e é muito conhecida e difundida... Eu não a conhecia pelo nome, mas a imagem dos dedos de Deus e de Adão quase se tocando, mas nunca conseguindo, não me saia da cabeça... A idéia do por que isso acontece escrita aqui nessa fic é minha... Caso alguém já tenha escrito sobre isso por aí, nunca li.

Essa é a última fic **antiga** de pequenos momentos... Espero ter idéias para novas.

Por que seus dedos não se tocam?

_"Estranho, muito estranho."_ Dean pensou ao avistar seu irmão de dezessete anos sentado na mesma cadeira em que o deixara há pelo menos quatro horas atrás.

O rosto do mais novo quase enfiado no livro exibia uma concentração esquisita... Muito mais do que Sammy normalmente era, com todo aquele lance de estudar/estudar, andar/estudar, comer/estudar, caçar/estudar, dormir/estudar... Por que tudo o que Sam fazia ultimamente era se dedicar a entrar na faculdade... Todo o seu pensamento era deixar a vida de caçador para trás.

Obviamente, olhando para a face triste e preocupada, percebiasse que aquela obsessão já está passando do limite.

_"Se continuar desse jeito você nunca vai perder a virgindade meu irmão"_ Dean pensou balançando a cabeça, assaltando a geladeira, arrancando de lá uma cerveja, abrindo a maldita sem piedade ou educação e sentando todo espalhado à mesa, em frente ao jovem magricelo, que já o tinha ultrapassado em altura uns bons oito centímetros.

- Playboy ou G-Men?

- Não enche!

Resposta rude, sem movimentos, sem o olhar: Por favor, Dean me deixe em paz, eu quero estudar?... Opa! O alerta vermelho "Sammy com problemas" disparou enlouquecido na cabeça do mais velho.

Aflito, Dean deu um gole na bebida, olhando de soslaio para o irmão. Geralmente teria dado uma resposta malcriada e irônica, abusado e pentelhado o caçula até esgotar seu repertório, ou até a situação perder a graça... Para ele claro, não para o Sam... Mas algo na postura das costas retesadas do irmão, no modo como seus dedos apertavam o livro, a mandíbula cerrada e o olhar vidrado nas páginas, o fez perceber que o que quer que estivesse preocupando o outro, era importante.

- Quer ajuda? – Se prontificou agarrando um dos livros sobre a mesa e folheando suas páginas criticamente.

A pergunta pegou o mais novo de surpresa, para logo em seguida fazê-lo rir pela primeira vez no dia.

Dean o ajudando a fazer o dever de casa possivelmente era a idéia mais absurda e hilária que já ouvira em anos.

Erguendo um pouco o rosto observou o olhar de tédio do outro, sua testa vincada, sua mão largando a cerveja sobre a mesa para coçar a nuca, um sinal claro de que algo o aborrecia, intrigava ou pior, o deixava sem graça.

Sam suspirou, balançando a cabeça daquela piada.

- Obrigado Dean, mas acho que você não conseguiria.

Um profundo silêncio se instalou do outro lado da mesa assim que as palavras foram ditas.

Dando-se conta da imobilidade do irmão... E Sam sabia que Dean quieto era sinal de perigo ou problemas... Ele por fim compreendeu a enormidade do que dissera.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho e suas mãos começaram a suar. Desconfortável, ergueu o olhar para encontrar um par de olhos verdes onde nada podia ser lido: nem dor, nem mágoa, nem raiva.

- Desculpe cara, eu só...

- Só acha que sou um idiota ignorante.

- Não Dean... Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Mas disse.

Uma bofetada, um tapa, um soco, não teria doído mais que o tom na voz do outro.

- Droga Dean. Eu só estou... Olha para isso. – Disse baixando e virando o livro, enquanto afastava o caderno todo rabiscado, para que Dean pudesse ter uma visão total da imagem que, colorida e brilhando levemente, tomava as duas páginas.

- Achei que quisesse ser advogado.

- E quero! Esse trabalho que o Sr. Lindemberg passou pode me ajudar muito a melhorar minhas chances... Preciso de todas que puder conseguir, já que nos mudarmos o tempo todo atrapalha tudo.

E o que estava em jogo ali, para o irmão, não eram pontos em um trabalho que não conseguia fazer, mas seu descontentamento em alcançar o mais rapidamente às metas que criara para si mesmo.

Escondendo seu desgosto, Dean se refugiou na ironia e no sarcasmo. Esquecendo por um momento, talvez até por completo, a ofensa que o irmão lhe fizera

- Como um trabalho sobre um cara pelado, sem muito... – Dean observou as partes intimas e ínfimas da figura -... Dotes masculinos pode te ajudar a cursar direito?

Apesar de arrependido por ter insultado o irmão, Sam realmente achava que estava lançando pérolas aos porcos ao tentar explicar alguma coisa ali. Para ele, Dean não era e nem nunca seria um exemplo de inteligência... Pelo menos não para atividades acadêmicas.

- O Sr. Lindemberg é meu professor de Língua inglesa Dean. E o que ele nos desafiou a fazer foi dissecar essa pintura de Michelangelo e encontrar um novo ângulo, uma nova idéia...

Sam suspirou enquanto apontava para as figuras da pintura.

- Esse é Adão. – Falou apontando para o rapaz nu e sem muita "bagagem". - E o outro é Deus... Deus está dando vida ao homem... Olhe para as mãos quase se tocando... A de Deus retrata o poder e a mão do homem a aceitação respeitosa.

- Não estou vendo nada de respeitoso nesse cara nu.

- E eu ainda tento!... Isso é importante Dean... Meus estudos significam muito para mim... Pequenos trabalhos como este contam na soma geral quando se deseja entrar para a Universidade... Você não entende... Você e o papai... São iguais... Nunca vão entender.

Sam tentou puxar o livro no que foi detido.

- Posso te entender muito mais do que imagina Sammy.

Dean olhou para a o livro e depois encarou o irmão apertando a mandíbula.

- Quer dissecar essa pintura como se fosse um sapo maninho? – Perguntou Dean sem esperar que Sam realmente respondesse. Sua voz soava baixa, calma, mas profundamente doída. – Pois aqui vai um novo ângulo sobre isso. – Falou batendo um dedo na pintura.

- Isso aqui não é sobre criação... Não é sobre poder divino e aceitação... Não é sobre o sublime encontro entre Deus e o homem... Isso é pura e simplesmente a imagem de alguém que se esforça para alcançar quem ama... Um pai que se estica e tenta de todas as formas e maneiras se aproximar, enquanto seu filho babaca, revoltado e rebelde, talvez até mesmo se achando melhor do que realmente é, não quer o entendimento, mas chega a estender a mão, para poder dizer todo orgulhoso depois, que a falta de aproximação não é culpa sua... Ele estende o braço, mas sem a menor intenção ou vontade de fazer isso. Por que prefere o prazer de satisfazer seus próprios desejos... Por que só pensa em si mesmo... Por que "Adão" acredita que não precisa de "Deus"... Quer saber?... Uma porra que não precisa!

Dean se ergueu olhando fundo para o garoto à sua frente a quem dedicava um amor irrestrito, mas não cego. Alguém que colocava acima de si mesmo, apesar de saber que não deveria esperar receber um sentimento igual em retribuição... Nem ele e nem o pai... Por que Sam se afastava mais e mais da família a olhos vistos... Sam se isolava e se evadia... Sam já havia partido a muito e ainda não sabia...

- E sabe por que seus dedos não se tocam? – Perguntou olhando fundo dentro dos olhos consternados do outro, sabendo que o irmão iria remoer tudo o que dissera, sem levar nada em conta. E sua voz saiu triste, vencida.

- Por que um deles não quer Sammy... Eles nunca vão se tocar, nunca vão se entender, por que um deles, já desistiu.


	14. Instinto de caçador

Obs: Não é nada demais, apenas um texto para descontrair... Pelo menos me diverti escrevendo... Quanto à parte da música, eu particularmente a ouço toda a vez que estou na mesma situação do Dean... Loucura total e sem noção viu gente.

* * *

_**Instinto de caçador**_

"_Que felicidade"_ Pensava Dean sentindo o sol no rosto, o cheiro do mar, a areia sob as palmas de suas mãos e pernas. Ao redor o som dos risos e conversas animadas das pessoas... Até o maldito tec-tec que o irmão fazia no notebook não atrapalhava seu bom humor.

Olhou para o lado e observou a concentração do outro em frente ao monitor. Ao contrário de Dean, que aproveitava o belo dia de verão, Sam, sob um imenso guarda-sol, continuava suas pesquisas, agarrado ao PC, vestido demais para o calor que fazia.

Dean, entretanto, vestia apenas um pequeno calção e exibia seu maravilhoso corpo sarado para o deleite das mulheres desacompanhadas e até das acompanhadas, que como abelhas atraídas por mel, começaram a se concentrar naquela parte da praia.

Os Winchester se tornaram praticamente uma ilha, rodeados como estavam de mulheres, das mais variadas espécies, por todos os lados.

Dean é claro já tinha catalogado todas, separando o joio do trigo, em uma triagem seletiva, do tipo que só um homem com seu alto grau de experiência poderia fazer.

_E cara... Estava no céu..._

Olhou para o Sam novamente.

Cara fechada, lábios comprimidos, sombracelhas unidas e irritadas, o mais novo era a imagem do estraga prazeres. Parecia uma criança emburrada.

- Estamos na Califórnia Sammy, larga esse maldito pedaço de metal e se diverte.

- Não enche.

- Ainda está de mau humor? Cara... Pensei que vir a praia ia aliviar esse seu irritante mau humor.

- Você queria vir, eu não.

- Se você desse uma olhada ao redor... – Disse Dean abaixando os óculos escuros, para observar duas gatas que passavam, praticamente lhe comendo com os olhos. – Notaria que vir aqui foi uma das minhas melhores idéias.

- Você não tem boas idéias Dean... Você só arranja maneiras de me envergonhar, chatear e sacanear.

- O que um dia na praia, rodeados de gatas, tem de vergonhoso ou sacana?

- ...

- Viu... Você não tem argumentos.

- Certo, curta a praia, paquere, se arranje para essa noite e me deixe em paz.

Sacudindo a cabeça Dean se ergueu de chofre, atirou os óculos escuros perto do irmão e caminhou em direção a água.

Quando a areia, que o outro sacudia das mãos e pernas, lhe atingiu, Sam resmungou olhando para o loiro que se afastava.

- Vai nadar? – Perguntou o emburrado

- Não, vou comprar um café... É claro que vou nadar seu idiota.

Sammy estreitou os olhos, mas se recusou a responder no mesmo tom.

- Tome cuidado então... Não vá para o fundo...

- Vou ficar no raso mamãe. – O mais velho falou se afastando.

- Sério Dean, toma cuidado, não estou brincando.

Erguendo a mão, Dean mostrou o dedo médio ao irmão mais novo rindo daquela preocupação tola e sem razão, já que era um ótimo nadador.

Quando seus pés tocaram a água, fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação refrescante. Depois caminhou em direção as leves ondas. Quando a água atingiu sua cintura, mergulhou com graciosa masculinidade, nadando sob aquele véu cristalino com estilo e em um só fôlego foi emergir uns bons quinze metros adiante.

Boiou durante um tempo, deixando que o embalo da calma correnteza o guiasse, livrando sua mente de todo e qualquer problema.

A caçada ali na Califórnia já tinha chegado ao fim. O lobisomem que enfrentaram nem poderia ser encarado como um desafio a altura da fama dos dois.

O caso foi tão simples e sem problemas, que resolveu, e atormentou o mais novo até que ele aceitasse mesmo a contragosto, ficar mais dois dias e curtir o verão, em uma cidade onde as gatas e as praias não perdiam na comparação com SOS Malibu.

Paz enfim... O silêncio ao seu redor era intenso e relaxante... Sentiu falta por um momento da adrenalina que antecedia e norteava uma caçada e não existira naquele último caso. Suspirou sentindo falta de um verdadeiro desafio. De algo que lhe instigasse realmente como aquele ninho de vampiro em Dolores, ou os demônios no Oregon.

Alguns minutos depois, mexendo-se levemente para se manter à tona, passou a mão no rosto e nos cabelos se dando conta de que estava sozinho e longe da margem.

Na areia, as pessoas pareciam pequenos pontos escuros. E mesmo sabendo que Sam estava ali, em algum lugar, não tinha como identificá-lo.

De repente, sem quê, nem por que, se arrepiou e uma música começou a tocar em sua cabeça.

_Tammm..._

Dean olhou pra a esquerda estreitando os olhos...

_Tanram-ram..._

Dean olhou para a direita arregalando os olhos...

_Tanram-rammmm... _

Apreensivo, concluiu que, definitivamente, não estava mais sozinho...

- Sammy se você está me aprontando alguma... – Parou.

_Tanram, Tanrammmmmmm...._

Sentiu por fim alguma coisa roçar em sua perna...

- Sammy?

_Tanram, tanram, tanram, tanram... _

Olhou para baixo e viu uma sombra...

_Tam, tam, tam, TAM, TAM, TAM, TAM, TAM, TAM..._

Desesperado se jogou para frente e começou a nadar em direção à praia, como se mil demônios o perseguissem... Se recriminando pela anterior idéia de que sentia falta do perigo.

Foi quando pensou que Steven Spielberg era um desgraçado filho da puta, que algo agarrou seu pé o puxando para baixo.

- Mais que infer...

No susto tentou respirar e engoliu água. Sua única reação a partir de então foi começar a se debater, sacudir e, por fim, chutar em toda e qualquer direção, até que atingiu algo macio e áspero.

O que quer que fosse o soltou nesse mesmo instante... Com o desespero e amedrontado, percebeu apenas uma barbatana surgir e depois sumir se afastando.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Dean começou a nadar novamente, o mais rápido que podia. Não ia ficar ali esperando o bastardo retornar.

Chegando à margem, ofegante, tremendo, com o corpo todo arrepiado, o coração acelerado, não só do esforço, mas de medo, um medo normal que lhe soava estranho, se jogou na areia por uns segundos.

Nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão sem controle, assustado, perdido e sozinho.

Nos minutos que passou se debatendo sob a água, só pensava que finalmente tinha encontrado seu fim e o derradeiro monstro que lhe derrubaria.

- Desgraçado! – Falou entre dentes.

Determinado se ergueu, passando praticamente correndo por Sam, que não lhe deu muita atenção, para retornar dez minutos depois com roupa de mergulho e um arpão.

Vendo o irmão todo paramentado e com um olhar decidido, estilo Dean Winchester em alto grau de combate, em modo GI-Joe, gritou irritado, não queria ficar ali nem mais um minuto.

- Dean o que deu em você? Ficou maluco? Já está ficando tarde, temos que ir.

Dean não parou... Dean não retrucou... Dean apenas continuou a caminhar pisando duro, parando à beira d'água perscrutando o mar, até que avistou uma sombra... E sorriu...

O medo estava ali, mas o desafio era maior.

- Está tudo bem Sammy, não demoro!... Vou só... Buscar o nosso jantar.


	15. Medos privados em lugares públicos

"Plagiando descaradamente uma cena do programa os Caras de Pau"

Espero que a Globo não me processe!

**Medos privados em lugares públicos**

"Tem certeza de que agora estamos no lugar certo?" Dean perguntou observando desanimado o prédio alto, feio e comum como todos os outros daquele quarteirão.

"É aqui sim" Sam respondeu lendo algo em um pedaço tosco de papel que amassou e enfiou no bolso da calça.

Dean, dando um muxoxo de desgosto, deslizou o Impala para o estacionamento subterrâneo, largou-o em uma vaga e caminhou se ajeitando no terno barato em direção ao elevador com Sam em seu encalço.

"Se você aumentar mais esse bico, vai cutucar a bunda de alguém do outro lado do planeta" O mais novo criticou em tom de deboche.

Dean não retrucou, nem deu atenção à gracinha sem graça do irmão.

"Não sei por que fui dizer sim ao Bobby" Dean falou "Devíamos estar procurando os cavaleiros, conseguir seus anéis e mandar o Diabo para o buraco"

Com a cara amarrada o mais velho parou junto à porta do elevador, apertando com raiva o botão e, se aproximando mais de Sam, passou a ajeitar sua gravata que estava torta.

"Sinceramente Sammy, ainda não aprendeu a se arrumar. Parece que tem seis anos"

Sam riu da atitude tão Dean do Dean.

Sem se importar em invadir seu espaço pessoal, o mais velho se aproximou e começou a ajeitar sua roupa como se realmente ele, um cara de quase dois metros, ainda fosse uma criança.

Estavam parados bem próximos quando a porta do elevador abriu e uma senhora de meia-idade saiu apressada depois de encará-los por alguns segundos.

Sam ainda podia ouvir a mulher murmurar um _"o_ _mundo é mesmo muito pequeno" _e algosobre "_desperdício"_, enquanto se perguntava atônito onde já havia encontrado aquela dona antes.

"Terra para Sammy" Dean falou segurando a porta do elevador irritado "Para de secar a velhinha e entra aqui seu tarado"

"Eu não..."

"Sei garanhão" O caçador mediu o irmão de cima abaixo depois de observar à senhora se afastando. "Sempre achei você meio estranho, mas isso já é demais."

"Babaca."

Rindo pela primeira vez desde que resolveram aceitar fazer aquele favor ao Bobby, Dean, depois de verificar com o irmão, apertou o botão do trigésimo sétimo andar.

"Trouxe a faca?"

"Claro" Sam respondeu afastando o paletó. "Trouxe a arma?"

"Que pergunta idiota"

"Mas..." Sam abriu os braços, suspirou e deixou para lá resignado.

O elevador, assim como a maioria dos elevadores, não possuía nada de especial. Estava vazio e tocava uma irritante musiquinha que chateava ainda mais o loiro.

"Odeio isso" Dean reclamou, observando com raiva o lento deslocar das luzes que marcavam os andares sobre a porta.

"Cara, para de rabugice, Bobby pediu um pequeno favor, não custa nada..."

"Estava falando de elevadores seu idiota. Odeio eles." Dean cortou seco.

"São o meio de transporte mais seguro que existe" Sam respondeu no alto de sua sabedoria acadêmica.

"Mesmo?... Uma caixa com quase duas toneladas, segura por alguns finos cabos de aço, subindo e descendo cheio de gente o dia inteiro, o tempo todo é seguro? Tem certeza?"

"Pensei que tivesse medo de aviões... Do escuro... De ratos... De..."

"Certo... Pode parar... Aviões caem você sabe... O escuro está repleto de monstros... E ratos... Bem, eles transmitem doenças, além de serem criaturinhas nojentas..."

Dean estremeceu o que fez Sam rir se dobrando

"Pode rir... Sou homem o bastante para assumir meus medos."

Ainda rindo Sam se virou, dando as costas para as portas, observando o rosto corado do irmão, pronto para dizer alguma nova gracinha, no mesmo instante em que paravam no primeiro andar e a portas se abriam para dar passagem a um grupo de sete pessoas vestidas de modo espalhafatoso e colorido.

Sam não entendeu o sorriso de orelha a orelha que foi tomando o rosto de Dean, até ser tarde demais.

Quando, percebendo-se cercado, virou tentando escapar, as portas fecharam prendendo-o em seu pior pesadelo.

Começou a respirar pesado, arfando e agarrando assustado o braço do irmão, mantendo os olhos bem fechados.

"Seja homem Sammy, se contenha e vê se não urina nas calças" Dean sussurrou recebendo um aperto ainda maior do outro.

Se uma só daquelas aberrações já fazia seu corpo todo se arrepiar e gelar até os ossos; seu coração acelerar como um tambor; e suas mãos e pernas tremerem, imagine o medo que sentia ao ver-se rodeado por sete delas?

Sam tentou manter a calma. Tentou agir como o homem adulto que era. Porém não era fácil. Seu medo irracional, ainda mais pego assim tão de surpresa, levou toda a sua coragem para a sola de seus pés, por que só assim para se manter em pé e não desabar, se enrolar e começar a chupar o dedo morto de medo como estava naquele instante.

Devagar abriu os olhos, analisou cada face pintada, horrorizado com as perucas azuis e laranjas, os narizes vermelhos, as roupas de bolinhas, listras, espantosas e tenebrosas...

"_Peraí!"_ Pensou enfiando a mão no bolso do paletó, segurando com firmeza a faca _"Aquilo são garras?"_

Tentando se acalmar, imaginando que estava alucinando, Sam se aproximou ainda mais do irmão, colando no outro, com Dean, que mesmo rindo, tentou lhe dar apoio.

"Calma Sam, faltam apenas vinte andares?"

"Eu não agüento nem um segundo mais meu irmão, quanto mais vinte andares" Perdendo a pouca vergonha que mantinha seu resto de sanidade, se desesperou completamente e irracionalmente "Dean pare esse troço que eu quero descer. Pare agora... Nesse instante... Já... Pelo amor de Deus!!!"

"Deixa de fricote moleque, são apenas palhaços!"

Falavam aos sussurros, mas os maquiados ao redor, apesar de não ouvirem, percebiam que o grandão não estava nada bem.

"Não são só palhaços seu retardado, são horríveis, são monstros..."

Sem se importar em parecer idiota se jogou para frente e começou a apertar os botões do painel com desespero.

"Não Sammy, assim nós vamos..."

Dean ainda tentou, mas antes que pudesse alertar completamente o irmão o elevador deu um pequeno tranco, que o assustou muito, parando entre o décimo e o décimo primeiro andar.

Com o rosto ainda mais pálido Sam se recostou na parede observando com olhos do tamanho de pires todos aqueles seres do mal vindo em sua direção.

"Ele não está nada bem" Falou um com cabelo arrepiado, de roupa azul e verde, com pés enormes e um sorriso rasgado.

"Seu amigo se esqueceu de tomar o remédio cara?" Outro, com roupa de bolinhas vermelhas questionou Dean.

"O idiota tinha que ter um ataque logo agora, eu mereço! Sam!??" Dean reclamou sacudindo o irmão sem receber resposta.

"Alguém tem um cigarro?"

"Não se pode fumar aqui Bill" Falou um menor, que parecia mulher.

"Vocês já escutaram aquela da ervilha que..."

"Essa não é a melhor hora Arnold"

"Vocês poderiam se afastar, por favor?" Dean pediu se postando a frente do irmão catatônico com sua pior expressão na cara.

Foi o suficiente. Os palhaços se afastaram se amontoando juntos, sacudindo a cabeça, começando uma conversa aos sussurros.

Dean, vendo aquele grupo multicolorido, pensou, se arrepiando, que palhaços realmente eram coisas assustadoras.

"_Ok"_ Raciocinou se aproximando do painel onde apertou dois botões. Depois de um longo minuto o elevador começou a subir novamente para alívio de todos.

Quando as portas se abriram no décimo quarto andar, Dean empurrou o irmão para fora e lá ficaram até que o mais novo voltasse ao seu estado normal.

"Digamos que isso nunca aconteceu ok?" O moreno falou refeito e totalmente sem graça andando em direção as escadas.

"Como assim?" O loiro gargalhava apertando o botão para chamar o segundo elevador. "Vou te zoar por isso pelo resto de nossas vidas Sammy... E não vamos pela escada"

"Pensei que odiasse elevadores?"

"Acho que me curei desse mal. E devo isso a sua cara de pateta que juro, eu nunca vou esquecer. Só faltou você começar a chupar o dedo, como fazia quando era pequeno"

O sinal soou e as portas se abriram. Dean, ainda rindo, apenas registrou que o elevador estava ali e entrou.

Esquecendo de segurar as portas observou seu irmão dar um passo para trás com os olhos brilhando de satisfação. E seu sorriso morreu.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha intrigado virou, dando de cara com cinco drag queens, que o encaravam de volta com olhares de aprovação.

Vermelho que nem um camarão percebeu, apavorado, as portas se fecharem rapidamente com Sam do lado de fora, rindo de se acabar de seu desespero, enquanto lhe acenava um tchauzinho.

Obs: Obrigada a quem leu. Quanto aos medos de Dean, sabemos que ele tem medo de voar (eu tenho pavor); e me disseram que do escuro também. Já de ratos foi uma homenagem a fic **"Pequenos Monstros"** que recomendo a todos que gostam de rir com esses dois... Devo dizer que também não sou fã de palhaços, muito menos de elevadores... Já passei por algumas situações nada agradáveis nessas latas de sardinhas.


	16. Sem saída

**Sem saída**

O homem estava de costas com seu corpo rechonchudo e grande bloqueando totalmente a visão da porta. A sua frente uma mesa repleta de instrumentos estranhos, afiados e de aspectos terríveis.

Dean volveu os olhos pela sala em busca de uma saída.

Nada.

Nem uma janela, uma brecha, uma escapatória. Seu corpo forte tremia preso à cadeira ante a imagem de toda aquela parafernália a qual não estava acostumado em suas caçadas ao sobrenatural.

Só havia uma saída: a porta. E chegar lá não seria fácil. Estava zonzo, muito zonzo. Sua cabeça parecia um balão de festa cheio de ar. Suas pernas pararam de lhe obedecer a dez minutos e as mãos coladas ao encosto da cadeira seguiam o mesmo rumo.

Mexer o dedinho mindinho era sua única opção. E convenhamos, não era nenhum Chuck Norris para matar um exército só com aquela parte do corpo.

Um ruído baixo e rascante chamou sua atenção. O homem gordo e com o aspecto mais medonho que se lembrava de ter visto em alguém, ou ser, ou animal em toda a sua vida se aproximava com um sorriso diabólico no rosto e munido de suas armas de tortura. O ruído das rodas na mesinha que usava, soando maligna e repercutindo em seus tímpanos e nas paredes como o mau augúrio que era.

Dean tentou fazer algo com o dedo mindinho, mas foi frustrado pelas leis da física e da realidade. Seus olhos se moveram alucinados, procurando uma forma de escapar sem descobrir nenhuma possibilidade de sucesso.

Receoso encarou o seu algoz respirando forte e profundamente. A boca tentando emitir algum som, um sinal de socorro, um HELP que se amplificava mais e mais em sua cabeça, como as músicas que tocava em seu amado impala.

- Seja um bom garoto e não tente falar Sr. Winchester. Não precisa. Não adianta também. Dei-lhe uma coisinha muito especial, muito forte. – Disse o medonho se aproximando de Dean, deixando o sorriso nos lábios morrer aos poucos ao se aproximar.

- Já pensou como sempre são as pequenas coisas, aquilo que achamos insignificante, que acabam por nos causar os piores males? – Continuou o estranho – Veja o senhor por exemplo. Um jovem tão forte, um touro e de repente ZAZ... - Riu – Vem, por uma bobagem, parar em minhas habilidosas mãos.

Dean observou o homem se virar lentamente para analisar e escolher suas armas, suas pequenas amigas na arte de uma tortura lenta e minuciosa.

Angustiado fechou os olhos, o suor descendo frio pela espinha. O grito por ajuda ecoando como um trio elétrico em sua cabeça e todos os xingamentos do mundo se uniu em seu cérebro para formar uma palavra: Sam!

Por culpa do maldito estava naquela enrascada agora.

Deus será que alguma vez se metera em uma confusão, sem ter uma mulher envolvida, que Sam não fosse o culpado?

Não, na verdade a culpa não era de Sam, mas sim daquela sua mania irracional de se meter em encrencas por causa do irmão, de se anular pelo mais novo.

Sua mente, sua vida, suas forças se concentravam em Sammy, protegê-lo, cuidá-lo. E Dean Winchester se esquecia de suas necessidades, se esquecia de que precisava cuidar de si mesmo. Por isso estava ali agora, há um passo de sofrer tormentos indescritíveis.

"Ok, ok! Foco Dean. Você vai sair um pouco machucado desta situação, mas com certeza vai conseguir escapar com vida." Pensou. "Um-Winchester-macho-de-verdade como você consegue sobreviver a qualquer coisa. E não será essa câmara de horrores que vai lhe derrubar"

Um zumbido forte ecoou pelo recinto fazendo o corpo de Dean tremer e se retorcer um pouco, como um espasmo.

O medonho observando sua presa se esquivar, segurou-a pelo braço, arrumou seu corpo com delicadeza, tal qual um amante faria, e continuou se aproximando certo do que praticaria , com imenso prazer, naquele jovem a sua mercê que parecia feito de cera de tão branco estava.

- Sr. Winchester, tsc, tsc, tcs. Pensei que fosse mais corajoso. Um homem desse tamanho. Já com fios brancos nesse cabelo loiro e sedoso.

"Fios brancos? Onde? Como?" Pensou Dean surtando ainda mais por um momento. "Peraí! Cabelo loiro e sedoso?"

Perdido em seu temor homofóbico, Dean não registrou de imediato que seu torturador se aproximava com a arma em punho pronto para desferir seu primeiro golpe.

A dor o atingiu antes mesmo que o facínora o tocasse. Seu rosto de branco ficou totalmente vermelho pelo grito preso em sua garganta, total e irremediavelmente impedido de ser pronunciado.

- Calma... Calminha... Ainda nem começamos e parece que você vai a chorar que nem um bebê?

Dean estreitou os olhos encarando fixo e com profundo ódio o bastardo que se inclinava todo satisfeito em sua direção.

- Não me olhe assim. Não pode me culpar pelos seus próprios erros. Deveria ter seguido o exemplo de seu irmão. Acredite, ele foi esperto o bastante para escapar de mim. Você, no entanto... – O torturador ficou sério de repente-... Foi apenas uma questão de tempo e paciência para nos encontrarmos assim, face a face.

Dean não podia refutar a verdade naquela afirmação. Durante meia hora aceitou seu destino, tentando ser forte e deixando apenas uma ou cinco lágrimas rolarem, a integridade em frangalhos, sofrendo os tormentos enquanto o dentista cuidava de sua pequena, mas impiedosa cárie.


End file.
